Searching for a New Heart
by Sissi
Summary: [AU] Ferio goes to the hospital to visit his sick sister. Somehow, he meets a beautiful patient there. He will learn about her disease and also that she doesn't have much time. Will love blossom or will death separate these two? [FF] Updated Chap 8!
1. Default Chapter

Searching for a New Heart  
  
By : Sissi  
  
A/N : I know I should be working on Angel's Tears, but I felt I needed a break. Besides, my muse wouldn't let me in peace until I worked on a certain idea, and that's how this story came out. I'm still uncertain about the main plot of this story - I don't even know if there is a plot - but it will certainly be a challenge to me, for this is going to be told in the first person, from a male character's point of view. I don't know if he will be in character or not, I don't know what a man thinks, so please give me a chance, neh? So, enjoy and tell me how I did in this first chapter. ( by the way, this is a new text format I am trying out. I think it is prettier, what you think?)  
  
Sissi  
  
Disclaimer : As much as I wish, Magic Knight Rayearth doesn't belong to me.  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
I don't know what made Emerauld do that. How could she have forgotten to take her medicine when she has been diabetic her entire life? Well, maybe I know the reason...She was at Zagato's house, alone...Argh, I don't want to think about this. It's not that I feel bad talking about this but she is my sister, and everybody knows how strange it is talking about your sister's lovelife.She has never interfered mine, so why should I do that to her? Better not.  
  
But, at this moment, she is at the hospital. Doing some check-ups and hopefully, being scolded by a doctor. Yes, she needs to know that being diabetic, she must pay a lot of attention to her health twenty-four hours per week. She is no longer a little girl, and she has to be responsable from now on.  
  
What am I rambling about? She is older than me and I am scolding her for being irresponsable when she is by far more adult than me?! I must be crazy. Yeah, I think I am still in shock.  
  
School is taking so long...I am not a brilliant student, I don't ace every test, but I am intelligent enough to pass with good grades. One of the reasons why I am not paying attention to my teacher. She is not boring, don't get me wrong, but do you know when your head is so full of worries that you can't pay attention to anything else around you? Well, this is exactly what is happening to me today.  
  
No, I am not a caring and loving brother. I love Emerauld, that is for sure. But, I don't like to show it to the whole world. I just act the indifferent one.  
  
Oh, finally the bell rang. I couldn't stand it anymore. As I say farewell to my friends and classmates, my best friend Ascot approached me. He is a decent guy, maybe too naive at times but nonetheless, a good friend who would do anything for you. We met when I entered my actual school. All the boys would tease me for my different hair colour. What is the problem with green hair?! Anyway, he was the first one to greet me and let me have lunch with him. He was very nice to me that day, and since then, we became best friends. We've been trough so many things lately, and he has been always there for me. Well, lately, I've been the one to give him a shoulder to cry on. His girlfriend dumped him. Yeah, sad, but what can we do? Move with your life and go on, enjoy it.  
  
"Hey Ferio, what are you going to do today?" Ascot asked me, whilst we walked down the road to my apartment. Well, my and my sister's.  
  
I ponder over his question. Well, I had nothing to do. Ooops, I almost forgot it, I need to visit Emerauld. Zagato called me last night that she wanted to see me. If you guys are curious, Zagato is my sister's boyfriend. They have been together for two years now. He is agreat guy and all, but too mature to me.  
  
"I need to visit Emerauld at the hospital."  
  
"I thought she had been released and was at home right now."  
  
"I don't know, the doctors said that she'd better stay there for a week."  
  
"What?!" Ascot screamed in my ears. I think they are bleeding, maybe I should really go to the hospital and tell them to give me a check-up.  
  
"I know, and I am the one receiving all her class notes from her friends."  
  
"She must be in Heaven." I chuckled at his statement. Yeah, a week withought school, there is only one definition for it : Heaven. Man, now I am jealous of my sister.  
  
"Wanna come with me?" I proposed, but he shook his head. "Nah, I need to study. My sister is going to kill me if my grades start to drop." Sisters, they are so annoying sometimes...  
  
"Tell Caldina I said hello."  
  
"Sure". I watched his form disappear as he crossed the avenue. Ok, first I am going home, take a shower and then go to the hospital. Should I buy something for her? Flowers maybe? Well, if I haven't spent all my money, then I could buy her some daisies. Oh, I remember now : I've got some money in the pocket of my blue jeans that I left on my bed. I will wear those to visit her then. She likes daisies, right?  
  
I walked quickly through the roads, paying no heed to my surrounding. Maybe that was because I have walked on these streets for so long that I've already memorized every that was possible. Except for some new advertisements that are glued on walls, that is.  
  
Ah, there it is, the building where I live. The painting is getting faint as the time past, but still, the light blue paint colouring the building is still there. I wave at Yamada-san's direction and he opens the main doors quickly. Yamada-san is a very nice man, but sometimes, I think he is way too nice to me.  
  
I wait patiently for the lift to arrive. Twenty floors and only two elevators. Okay, most buildings have only two lifts, so I shouldn't be complaining. Ah, finally. I was already getting suspiscious that some boy had pressed all the buttons to see some fellow lose his patience and start cursing.  
  
I enter swiftly and press the thirteeth floor. I started whistling as I had nothing else to do. Thirteen floors till I reach my apartment. Long journey till there. Hospitals, I hate hospitals. The smell of medicine and the white walls give me nauseas. The place is also so boring that I can't understand how the doctors and nurses can stay awake the whole day. I would have fallen asleep as soon as I had stepped inside the place.  
  
I think the only time I have ever entered a hospital was when I was born. Thankfully. I can't imagine myself going there every week to do check-ups or even living there. I read some articles about children who were born weak in the lungs and can't live without a special machine that push oxygen into their lungs.  
  
Okay, enough of thinking about sad things. I am not really in the mood to ponder over the tragedies of life. All I want to do is take a hot and soothing shower, visit my sister and then go home, and probably sleep for for at least all the rest of the evening. Hmm, nice schedule, don't you think?  
  
The lift stopped and opened its doors. I am finally home. Okay, where are my keys? I know I put them inside my bag, but where exactly? Maybe in this pocket? No, they aren't in there. After some time, I managed to find them - inside my pencilcase - don't ask me, I have no idea what made me put them there, but I did find them, didn't I?  
  
The place is eerily silent. What did I suppose I would find anyway? Emerauld dancing on the table? Yeah, right, and I would find the woman of my life today. Sure.  
  
Anyway, I went to my bedroom and took from my wardrobe a grean T-shirt and white underpants and from my bed, I got my blue jeans with money inside. Also, I cannot forget about the towel. As I walk to the bathroom, I can already feel myself relaxing. When I was small, I remember that I hated baths. Why should we clean ourselves if we are going to get dirty again? My mom, smart and all, replied : "Then why should we eat everyday if we are going to feel hungry again?". That was enough to shut me up. Yup, this is my mom. It's been a long time since Emerauld and I saw her and dad, but they are out of Japan right now. They deserve this little break. Raising two kids, working like Hell to maintain us...They really deserve this break from us.  
  
Anyway, back to the bath. Ah...hot water soaking my skin till it got a slight tinge of pink...hmm, this is so good. I changed my idea of baths in the last years, as you can see. They are great when one's feeling down. Believe me, I know what I am talking about. Unless one try killing one self by drowning, bathing is just as good medicine as a pill can be. And, it is natural.  
  
Ok, enough of water. I am clean and my skin is already wrinking. Well, just a little. Okay, where did I put the towel? Oh, there it is. I dry myself as quickly as I can. I hate wasting time, I am not a very patient person and many friends of mine have already complained about it. My sister is the opposite. She is very kind, gentle and patient. Maybe that's why she has so many guys hanging around her, though they all know she already has a boyfriend.  
  
I am not saying I don't have girls swooning around me. I do. I just don't pay heed to this. I am not interested in them and I am no leech to go out with all of them. Hey, I am straight!! Do not get things mixed up.  
  
Anyway, now that I am fully dressed, it is time to pay Emerauld a visit.  
  
There is no traffic jam right now; it is quite quiet, after all, it is only five in the afternoon. Cars and people will start crowding the streets by six and seven. Better hurry up. I've still got homework to do, and if Kiyoaki-sensei start scolding me again, I swear I will punch that old man till he becomes a red pulp of blood and I mean it. He doesn't teach well and we are supposed to go well in his tests. Go figure.  
  
Hey, there it is, Cephiro Hospital. Nice building I must say. It is quite modern but still, I shiver at the mere idea of it being a hospital. Have I told you that I hate hospitals?  
  
I asked a nurse who was sitting behind a balcony in which room my sister was. She asked me her name and after giving her this information, she smiled at me and replied that she was in the room 256. Nice number.  
  
Oh no! I forgot about the flowers!  
  
Is there any flower shop near here? There must be!  
  
I ran out the building and looked to my right and then to my left. Relief slowly spread through my body as I saw a shop with a huge board beside it written with huge blue letters "flowers". I guess it was my lucky day.  
  
I entered the shop and an old woman smiled in my direction. Somehow, seeing her smile made me feel calmer. She seems to be a nice old woman...just like grandma.  
  
"May I help you my boy?"  
  
"Yes, I would like some...err...daisies."  
  
She looks at me thoughfully, pondering over some hidden idea.  
  
"Are you giving them to someone special?"  
  
Special? Well, I guess she is special.  
  
"Yeah, my sister."  
  
This time, she grinned in my direction and went to my left, grabbing a bunch of white and yellow daisies all at once. She placed them on the counter and added some extra leaves, then wrapped them with a pink paper.  
  
"Here it is, my boy."  
  
"Thanks. How much?"  
  
She told me the price and I gave her the money. Before I left, she told me something very strange.  
  
"When you finally meet the one, buy red roses, not daisies."  
  
Who is she talking about???  
  
Anyway, better start going back to the hospital.  
  
What number was the room? Oh yeah, 256. I almost forgot it. Hmm, now, where is it?  
  
125...189...203...215...oh, here it is, 256. I found it pretty fast.  
  
I knocked on the door a few times till I heard my sister's melodious voice to come in. There she was, sitting on the bed, the remote control in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Man, now I was jealous...she was all comfortable there and she didn't have to deal with Kiyoaki-sensei!  
  
"Ferio, what a surprise! Are these flowers for me?"  
  
I looked at my hands and blushed. I am not used to giving flowers to women, even to my sister.  
  
"Yeah...where do I put them?" I asked her sheepishly. I must have sounded like a dumb at that moment, but fortunately, she is my sister, not some girl I have a crush on.  
  
"Oh, you can put in this vase beside my bed. Thank you, Ferio. That was very sweet."  
  
I didn't reply directly to her, but I nodded in her direction. I put the daisies in the vase and then I grabbed it and went to the bathroom to fill it with some water. When I return, Emerauld is watching some anime on the television. What was it again? Z? Oh, yeah, X, one of Clamp's creation. Those girls are superb artist, I daresay this.  
  
"So, how's school?"  
  
"Pretty much the same." I answer automatically.  
  
"No suspension?"  
  
"Hey-"I was about to tell her some truths when the door was opened and entered a red-headed girl, a huge smile plastered on her face and flowers escaping from her arms as she bounced inside the room. Who was this girl??  
  
"Fuu-chan!! How are-" she stopped in midsentence when she saw us, better saying, when she disn't see this *Fuu-chan*, whoever she was. The red- headed girl stared at us for some moments and then she fell on her knees. Large pools of tears started to gather around her eyes. Her lips trembled for a moment and finally, she started crying.  
  
"No! Fuu-chan! You can't be gone! Fuu-chan!"  
  
Her body trembles as she sobs uncontrollably. Emerauld started to move on her bed, uncertain of what to do. I was not sure myself, and we both watched this strange girl crying as if someone had died.  
  
Someone, help me!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Searching for a New Heart  
  
By : Sissi  
  
A/N : Thanks to all the reviews! You guys know how to make my day ^^. By the way, I'll reply to them in the end of the chapter. Also, this second chapter turned out a little bit serious, but just in the beginning. I plan to write this story with a light mood, not a depressing one. Now, get a chair, sit and enjoy yourselves for we are finally going to meet Fuu. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, so please do not sue me. I am penniless.  
  
Chapter Two  
Someone, help me!  
  
As if God had listened to my silent pray, another girl entered the room. Well, at first, I got nervous and thought she was going to start crying just as the red-headed one. But, fortunately, she just sighed, gave us an apologetic look and grabbed the other girl by her arm.  
  
"Hikaru, Fuu is not in this room. She was transfered to room 264."  
  
The girl looked up into her friend's eyes, traying to see of she was telling her the truth. Seeing nothing, she stopped crying and hugged her friend, almost killing her with this bear hug as I have never seen in my entire life.  
  
"Oh Umi-chan, I am so glad to hear this!" she cried out.  
  
"Okay Hikary, now could you step back? Or else, this other friend is seriously going to die."  
  
"Oh, sorry Umi-chan!" Hikaru quickly loosened her arms, letting her blue- headed friend breathe.  
  
"Hikaru, shouldn't you say something?"  
  
Hikaru looked quizzically at her, and when Umi sighed and pointed at us, she flushed a crimson red and started bowing and apologizing profusely. I am sure I must have made a dumbfounded face.  
  
"Err, no problem, girls, really." I told them. They seemed to relax and smiled to me. Okay, to me and to Emerauld, I cannot forget she was there and had also watched the entire scene.  
  
"I am Hikaru. This is Umi-chan. What are your names?"  
  
"I am Ferio, and this is my sister Emerauld." I pointed at my sister and she gave them a faint smile. I think she was having a hard time digesting this whole thing.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I nodded to them and they apologized once more and left. Hmm, the blue-headed one, Umi, she was hot. Long legs, fair skin, beautiful heart-shaped face, long silky blue hair...man, I would bet she was a model. Hikaru wasn't bad, but I can't say she was as beautiful as Umi. Hikaru is more...how can I put this...she is adorably cute. There is no other form to describe her except for cute. Heck, I shouldn't be checking out girls here! What am I doing?!?!  
  
Well, they are gone now, it is time to pay attention to my sister here.  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
She blinked in my direction and after clearing her throat, probably trying to concentrate, she answered my question telling me that everything was fine, as usual.  
  
" Where is Zagato?"  
  
"He's in his house. He needs to study for a test."  
  
"Oh, I see." I turned my head to the window and stared for a few minutes at the blue sky that covered Tokyo. No clouds, hopefully no rain.  
  
Emerauld turned off the tv and settled the glass on the silver tray that was laid on a table near her bed. Smoothing her blonde hair with her right hand, she sighed and closed her eyes, as she rested her head on the wall behind her.  
  
"Isn't it strange that we can't have a normal conversation as we used to have when we were younger?" she asked me, though I think she was asking this question more to herself than to me.  
  
"Yeah, but that's because we grew up." I reply.  
  
She nodded her head and sighed once more. "It is a pity" was all she replied.  
  
I know what she meant. I also felt this distance growing between us as the time passed. When we were small, we used to play together, talk till late at night, eat ice-cream till our stomachs would explode...ah, those times...I miss them.  
  
But, as the time passed, we met new people, we started to feel the hormones acting in our organisms and finally, Emerauld started dating Zagato. I think this was the moment that we finally distanced ourselves from each other. It wasn't intentional, it just happened.  
  
"Do you miss those times?" I asked her, watching carefully her face. My, my...and I thought this was going to be a brief visit. I guess I was wrong.  
  
"Yeah, I do. You?"  
  
"The same here." This time, it is my turn to sigh.  
  
"Hey, I know you hate hospitals, why don't you go home, relax and study a little?"  
  
"Sounds nice. So, see ya!" I go to the door, not before giving her a small smile. She smiled in return.  
  
I opened the door and left the room. Man, this afternoon was really strange. First, I met those two girls. Now, Emerauld and I had a deep conversation that we hadn't taken for a long time.  
  
Hmm, now that I think about those girls...they were visiting a friend, if I am not mistaken. What was her name? Oh, it was Fuu-chan. Hmm, I am curious to see what she looks like. If Hikaru was able to believe her friend had died, I presume she must be really sick.  
  
Should I visit her? Man, she will probably think I am a freak. But, her friends did the same to me and Emerauld today, so I think she must be used to it. Unless she is as strange as her friends. And, hopefully, as beautiful and cute as them. Oh no, here come my hormones again.  
  
Ok, let's see how she looks like. What was the room she was transfered to? It was two hundred and something... I think I've got a memory of a sieve because it seems like I can't keep anything in my head. Only when pressured will my head work, and that is when the tests come in handy. Well, not exactly for I don't know why we have to take tests.  
  
Anyway, let me see, should I ask Emerauld if she remembers the number? Better not, she will start asking me questions to which I don't have answers. Not good answers, I mean, do you think answering that I want to see a girl because I'm curios is good enough? Yeah, right.  
  
264! Ah-ha! This is the number! Ferio, you're the best. Hmm, I think I will have to turn right. Strange, there aren't many people here, at least, not as many as there were near Emerauld's room. This is spooky.  
  
"May I help you?" a gentle voice from behind me asked. I nearly jumped three feet high and my heart started beating frantically.  
  
"Er...no, thank you. I am only...trying to find my friend's room"  
  
The nurse smiled to me, a benigne smile. " Ok, please feel comfortable". She quickly turned and went away. Feel comfortable?! This is a hospital for God's sake! It is impossible to feel well here with all the medicine, knives, scissors, drugs...  
  
Quit thinking about this, Ferio. On with the mission. Ha! I knew I was in the right direction! The door is right in front of me, all I have to do is open it a little and peek inside the room.  
  
Okay, here we go. Ahn? The door is openening by itself?? Oh man, where do I hide? There is no where I can go! Ok, think, Ferio, think. Oh, I will pretend I am passing by this corridor so no one will notice I have been trying to sneak in and...oh shit, it's the girl, Hikaru!  
  
Hey, this is the janitor's room, right? Hell, it doesn't matter, I will hide in there and wait till they are gone. Why do I always end up in this kind of situation?  
  
I can hear footsteps outside the door, along with girlish voices. Yup, it's Hikaru and Umi. What are they talking about?  
  
`Ferio, Ferio, you're turning out to be a maniac, sneaking in rooms, eavesdropping private conversations, hiding from people...what's happening to me? I wasn't like this.  
  
Finally! They are far from here, I guess this is my cue to leave. Damn, but I still want to meet this girl. I don't know, my body is telling me that, if I don't enter this room, I'm going to lose something very special, very important and that I'll regret it.  
  
Should I follow my instincts or simply go away? The latter one sounds like the best choice, but I've never been a rule follower.  
  
Just a little peek, I won't even open completely the door, I will only try to see this girl and then leave. Yup, that's all. So, here we go. Turn the doorknob very quietly, Ferio, you don't want to startle anyone...  
  
Oh my, an angel is sitting on the bed. This is all I can say. I can feel my stomach giving knots inside of me and my throat is strangely dry, probably from shock. She's got golden wavy hair, emerauld green eyes and white flawless skin, probably as smooth as silk. Remember when I thought Umi was beautiful? Well, this one is absolutely gorgeous, probably she's a goddess from Heaven.  
  
She is reading a book, paying all her concentration on the thick book she is holding with her slender fingers. I can't see the title, but the cover of the book is somewhat rusty and old, and the leaves are already yellow due to time's work.  
  
I think I should go, I've already did what I intended to do , I already saw how this girl looks like and that was all. As I move my foot in front of the other, I didn't realise that the floor was so shiny and slippery and my right foot gave in; I can see the wall I was looking at suddenly pass by and now, I am quickly looking at the pristine white ceiling. Oh no, this will he a Hell of a falling.  
  
Thump.  
  
Argh, my butt is killing me! Thankfully, nothing worse happened, but my arse's sending jolts pf pain through my entire body.  
  
"Is someone out there?"  
  
It's Fuu's voice, she heard me falling. Oh good, what else did I expect?  
  
"Are you okay?" Man, this girl is really sweet, she's asking a total stranger if he is alright. If I were her, I would have ignored the sound and kept reading that book of hers, but she's not like me, she cares about people she doesn't even know.  
  
"Err, yeah, I am okay, thanks anyway."  
  
"Do you want to come in?"  
  
Hmm, well, she has invited me, shall I comply to her wish? Well, it is not exactly her wish, she is just being kind, but...  
  
I swiftly open the door, slowly stepping inside the hospital room, watching the girl look at me with curiousity reflecting in her eyes. Nothing at all reveals to me her disease, maybe her pale complexion and the transparent tube that is inserted in her nostrils, sending her oxygen, this so needed gas essencial for any being to stay alive.  
  
"Hi" she tried talking to me, somewhat shy about this whole situation. I'll try to ease this whole thing by leaving. Yeah, maybe I should.  
  
"Hey. So...how are you?" And here it goes, my great plan of going away. Something inside of me is telling me that I'm going to stay here for a long time.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. I don't think we've met; I am Fuu Houoji. It is a pleasure meeting you." She bows her head while she is sitting on her bed, her white hospital gown shifting with the action.  
  
"I'm Ferio. Yeah, nice to meet ya, too."  
  
The door right behind me which I had purposedly closed is quickly snapped open and a middle-aged woman entered carrying a silver tray containing some bronze bottles containing pills for whatever disease. She blinks when she sees me, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open with confusion. She didn't even notice that she has been staring at me for a while, so I kindly move aside so she can have a better access to her patient.  
  
Finally noticing what she has been doing, she smiles apologettically in my direction, before she settles the tray on a nearby table and takes out the right quantity of pills for Fuu.  
  
One, two, three, the nurse makes a cocktail with them, and after placing them in a small plastic glass, she hands Fuu a glass of water which she thankfully accept. Swallowing her medicine quickly, she drowns the water, even though I am sure they are tasteless, just as the food offered in any hospital. Well, I mean, have you guys never eaten that jelly with no flavour at all?!  
  
Anyway, the nurse, after seeing her task fulfilled, leaves the room, not before winking in Fuu's direction, making her blush furiously. Feh, I guess this nurse liked me after all...  
  
"Hey, what are those pills for? Are you very sick?" I didn't expect her reaction. Her beautiful eyes stare away from me, gazing outside the window, a sigh escaping her lips. Did I say something wrong?  
  
"Yes, I am very sick..."she doesn't end her sentence, which makes me even more curious and nervous. It couldn't be that bad, could it? The worst I can think of at this moment is cancer, but she looks too healthy to be a cancer patient. Usually, cancer patients are weak with no shine in their eyes, the gestures they show by their body language betraying their exhaustion. But Fuu doesn't look like this. What could be troubling her?  
  
"I...I need a new heart."  
  
It seemed like a bucket full of freezing water has been thrown on me and my head suddenly feels extremely light. I stare at her for a moment, not believeing what my ears have just heard from this girl.  
  
She needs a new heart. Not a liver or a kidney but a heart, this magnificent organ that pumps blood, this essencial liquid, through our arteries and capillaries, sending life to every cell of our living body.  
  
Heart, this organ people started to call the abode of people's feeling and that represents one of the most important feelings human beings have ever developed for each other : love.  
  
And she needs a new one.  
Response to Reviews :  
  
AmaiAmeHoshiFuyu-ni : Wow, do not worry, I am still writing "Angel's Tears", it's just that I am not that inspired anymore -_-;; But, well, let's see if the next chapter of this story can make you happy, neh? But, because of your eagerness, I'll try to write chapter seven of Angel's Tears ASAP, ok? * hugs * By the way, I loved your penname! Very long but cute ^^  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff : Yup, it did sound like Hikaru, she's such a naive girl...also very emotive, too. ^^ She's adorable, isn't she? Thanks for your review, coming from such an awesome writer, it really made my day ^O^  
  
Goat : G.O.C : Thanks for the suggestion, I tried using more contractions and all, I hope Ferio's not as boring as he was in the first chapter. Thanks, hun.  
  
Willow : Hehe...your wish is granted and here is the second chapter! I hope you'll like it ^^. Thanks for the review!  
  
Selene Serenity : Thank you hun, I am really satisfied to see that you liked this story. Yeah, Ferio taking a shower...what a sight, neh? I almost drooled when I wrote that part of the chapter...*drools again at the memory*  
  
Alimoe : Actually, I like all MKR characters, but Hikaru does have a special place in my heart, just as I guess she does in you * winks* I am really glad to see that she's in character, I hope you'll enjoy this second chapter. * hugs *  
  
Sprout : Thanks for the review, I'll try to keep it up and not disappoint you with this second installment. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it ^^  
  
Anyone interested in receiving an e-mail when this story is updated please write down your e-mail address either in a review or sending me an-mail. I'm not a quick writer, that's why I decided to do this, so you won't miss anything when I eventually update ^^.  
  
Love you all.  
  
Sissi 


	3. Chapter Three

Searching for a New Heart  
  
By : Sissi  
  
A/N : Sorry if this chapter was out after such a long time. Also, I think it is pretty short O.O And, I don't know if you guys will consider the ending as a cliffhanger, but if you do, it is not those ones that just can't leave us in peace till we can kill our curiosity with the next chapter. It is somewhat...tame. Err...anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it and have a nice time there!  
  
Disclaimer : As much as I wish I did, I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
Chapter Three  
I can feel my body paralyzed, not moving at all due to the shock. Well, of course I'm shocked! How couldn't I be?  
  
C'mon Ferio, move. Start breathing normally, close your mouth, do something!  
  
As much as I wish I would comply to my own orders, I didn't. I just kept staring at her, her sad face. Hey, you can't take this seriously, she must be kidding! Yeah, that must be it!  
  
I laugh nervously, trying to break the tension, but it just seems to worse the situation. She is avoiding my eyes, and I try desperately to call her attention to me.  
  
"Hey, you've got a great sense of humor, ya know?"  
  
She stare at me surprised, her mouth slightly open. Ouch. Bad move...  
  
"Err...I-"  
  
I was cut off when the door was abruptly opened and in came Hikaru and Umi, bpth arguing heatedly before noticing me. Hikaru doesn't mind my presence, she simply smiles in my direction and sits on the edge of Fuu's bed, hugging her and initiating a conversation, finally breaking the ice.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Umi asks me blatantly, her eyes suspiscious and serious. She slowly puts her bag down, and sits on a nearby chair, waiting for my anwer.  
  
I am speechless, no words are formed in my mind. I open my mouth but then I quickly close it, unsure of myself. I look around, trying to escape from her gaze but it is impossible.  
  
"Umi, he's a friend of mine." Fuu answers her from the bed. Oh God, this girl is wonderful!  
  
"Fuu..." Umi starts but is quickly silenced by the reassuring look sent to her. The blue-headed girl sighs in defeat and turns her full attention to her friend. Good, I was already freaking out with the way she was watching me. As if I were some pervert...  
  
"We just came here because I forgot a book on the table." Saying so, she goes to the spot she mentioned and picks up a green covered book, the silver letters shining and showing me the title : "Fellowship of the Ring".  
  
"Anyway, we'd better go. Right, Hikaru?" Hikaru turns her head, looking at Umi and then nodding vigorously, before standing up and straightening the blanket on which she was sitting. She leaned and kissed Fuu on the cheek, shoved some of her golden locks away from her face and grinned.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Fuu nods her head, a faint smile gracing her lips. Umi hugs her friend and both say goodbye to me.  
  
This left us alone. Again.  
  
"So, how long you've known each other?" I asked. The intimacy they showed in front of me pretty much told me they were childhood friends, being together for years.  
  
"One year, I guess."  
  
I gape. No, seriously, only one year and they act as if they were sisters by blood? Impossible.  
  
"But, it's a too short time!" I exclaim. She looks at me with blank eyes and then giggles. I don't know why but the sould of her laughter warms my heart. Probably, after meeting her today, I've built this wrong concept that she was a sad girl, but now I know I am wrong.  
  
"They are awesome people. Once you meet them, it is impossible to stop the friendship that starts to form."  
  
"I...May I ask you a question?" She asks me sheepishly.  
  
"Go ahead" I reply, giving her my best confident smile.  
  
" Why are you here? Are you sick?"  
  
"Oh, I'm here 'cause my sister got sick, not me."  
  
"Is it very serious?"  
  
"Nah, not really. She'll stay here for a week and then go home."  
  
"Oh, I see. It's good to hear this."  
  
She sounds somewhat sad at my news, but I don't get it. Why? Suddenly, she clutches her white shirt, her hand right on the place her heart is supposed to be. Oh my God, what should I do?! I run to her side, afraid to touch her as if doing that I could break her. Her forehead is already damp with sweat and I can hear her hard intakes of breath. There's a small red button near the bed and I press it quickly.  
  
"Fuu! Are you okay?" Stupid question, but once you are awfully nervous, your mind simply doesn't work the way it should. I am sure my tax of adrenaline has already doubled by now.  
  
"I...I can't...breathe..."  
  
The door is torn open by a fat old lady who's got this scary face. She pushed me aside and yanks Fuu's arm out, cleaning a spot with cotton impregnated with alcohol and injecting a good amount of a transparent liquid in her veins. After this, the nurse presses the spot with the same cotton, stopping the flow of blood, which at first wasn't that big.  
  
"Is she okay?" I ask her, averting my eyes from Fuu's arm. I was already feeling nauseaus.  
  
Fuu seems to have fallen asleep, and I feel relieved when I notice her normal breathing and heartbeat.  
  
"For now she is. She needs a heart soon."  
  
I gulp and this and the nurse quickly leaves. I stay there, watching this strange girl that has somehow invaded my life in one simple afternoon. How long have I been here? Two hours? I am not sure, but it seems to me as if I know this girl for all eternity. Sounds like crap, but I am saying what is coming to my mind right now.  
  
I touch her hand and hold it for sometime. At first, there's no reaction from Fuu, but some seconds later, I feel a light pressure. She's holding my hand.  
  
I pull the chair Umi had previously sat on and sit by Fuu's side, watching her. I do the same thing Hikaru did : I push away some of her locks, which this time, are wet with her sweat. She's a little too hot for my taste as I touch her rosy cheek. Better cool her down.  
  
I stand up and go to the bathroom. I take the towel that was on the wall and put it under the tap. I open it and the water starts to dampen the cloth. Quickly, I turn it off and remove the water in excess. I return to the room and put the towel in a the form of a rectangular on her forehead. She seems to enjoy the cool material for she sighs in satisfaction.  
  
Once again, I reach for the chair and wait there till she wakes up. I won't leave her alone, when I am sure she wants someone by her side. Her friends aren't here, so I'll do my best to fill their places for now.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I dozed off. I just woke up when I felt a light tap on my right shoulder and I groggily opened my eyes to glare at the person who had dared to wake me up. To my surprise, it is not a nurse not Umi and Hikaru. It's a young man with light hair and soft brown-red eyes. I blink in surprise.  
  
"You can go home now. I'll watch over her."  
  
I don't know who this person is, but he gives me a sense of security. Maybe he's Fuu's older brother. Yeah, that must be it.  
  
I yawn and rub my eyes before complying to what he said. My shoulders are sore, not used to sleeping on a chair. After some minutes, I turn my head and watch this guy.  
  
"Thank you for looking after her."  
  
"Nah, no problem here." I answer.  
  
He nods and turns his attention back to Fuu. I also decide to see how she was doing when I caught my breath. The towel had alreeady been discarded by someone, probably because her body temperature was back to normal, but her cheeks still had that rosy healthy colour that could be mistaken by make-up if not by the fact that it didn't mar her pale skin. Some few drops of sweat still remained on her face, some on her forehead near her bangs and some other on her neck. The moonlight that entered the room by the window made them look like small diamonds covering her face. It was a sight I had never thought possible to exist, but I am here to witness this and tell everybody that it is real.  
  
Wait a minute. Did I say moonlight? I look at the window and my eyes wide up. Yup, there it was, the pale moon hanging in the sky among millions of stars. I never thought it was that late, so I think I should be happy that mom and dad aren't in Japan and Emerauld is in another hospital room, not knowing about all this ordeal.  
  
"Uh, I've gotta go. You're gonna look after her now, right?" I ask this guy, wanting to be reassured that he'd take care of this new found friend.  
  
"Sure. Go home and once again, thank you."  
  
I shift slightly, not used to be thanked so many times and open the door. After glancing over my shoulder I remember to ask his name.  
  
"My name's Ferio, by the way. What's yours?"  
  
"Eagle."  
  
I return and shake hands with him. Okay, now it is time to go. As if on cue, my stomach grumbles in annoyance. I stiff an embarassed laugh, scratching my back of my head and leave the room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I am finally home. Tossing the keys on the dinner table, I move as a zombie to my bedroom, collapsing on my soft bed.  
  
Hmm....  
  
So good....  
  
You only miss the ordinary things once you are deprived of them, and right now, I am experiencing this. Ohhh, if my bed could only hear me, I'd be screaming out loud to the whole world that I love my dear cozy little bed. But, unfortunately or fortunately, it can't so I kept my mouth shut.  
  
My eyelids are already heavy and I can feel my body go numb. My stomach has stopped grumbling for some time now, so I won't bother preparing dinner. Besides, it is really depressing eating a meal all alone. Hmm, maybe tomorrow I'll go to Ascot's home.  
  
Before the darkness can claim me, I promise myself that I'd visit Fuu tomorrow after school. Maybe I could bring Ascot with me, he's such a funny guy that I'm sure he'll cheer her up.  
  
Fuu...  
  
Hmm, this reminds me, this Eagle guy had a very soft expression when he was staring at her. Why? They are just siblings, right?  
  
Right?  
Response to Reviews :  
  
AmaiAmeHoshiFuyu-ni : Yup, I really liked your pen name ^^. Wow, you think my plot lines are original? * blushes * Thanks. C'mon, you don't think your story is original, too? * Glares * I don't believe in you. ^.~ Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
RiNa MeTaLlIuM : Don't worry, I'm writing , I'm writing! You love F/F stories? * Hugs RiNa MeTaLlIuM * So do I!!! Yay!! It's so good to meet people that like this pairing just like you!!! I'm so happy now...^^  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff : Ohhh, isn't Ferio cute? I love him!! Yup, what is he going to do now, eh? I can only imagine...Poor Fuu, her problem is really serious, isn't it? You think this story is interesting? Wow, thanks! Your stories and writing skills are awesome, but I could only wish you'd write a S/M fic...  
  
Sprout : Hehe, I'm really glad you enjoyed the second chapter. I hope you'll like this one, too.  
  
Selene Serenity : Yeah, there were some moments that Ferio sounded too serious, just like Fuu, neh? Ooops, sorry, but I guess I got carried away. ^^ Let's see if in this chapter Ferio sounded less stiff. Tell me what you think, your review was really important to me. It helped a lot for the construction of this chapter.  
  
Alimoe : Hehe, don't worry, you would have guessed what her problem was, sooner or later. Wow, you were so enthusiastic in your review that I felt the obligation to finish this chapter ASAP. I hope you'll like it. Oh, by the way, your story is really good so far. I'm waiting for the next installment. ^^ 


	4. Chapter Four

Searching for a New Heart  
  
By : Sissi  
  
A/N : Don't kill me after reading this chapter, or else, this story won't ever be finished and you won't ever see how Fuu and Ferio will eventually get together. Is this a deal?  
  
Disclaimer : No, I do not own MKR.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hmm...  
  
How soft this mattress is, so smooth and soft just like feathers. My body is completely relaxed, lying on my bed, while my lungs are inhaling deeply the air, the fresh breeze of the early morning entering my body.  
  
A white light is slowly creeping through my closed eyelids, invading my eyesight. I try not to wake up and fully open my eyes, but it is futile. The sun hitting one's face is difficult not to make one wake up, and I am no exception.  
  
Yawning as I rub my eyes, I move my torso as so I am sitting on my bed. I look dazedly at my window, noticing and blaming myself for forgetting to close the curtains the previous night. Damn. I could have earned some more hours of sleep.  
  
Well, now that it was done, there is no way to turn back time. Hmm, better see what time it is. I still need to go to school today.  
  
I reach out my hand and grab my alarm clock. The tic-tac is quickly starting to annoy me.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
It is eight o'clock.  
  
My classes start at eight thirty.  
  
Great. Just great.  
  
I spring up from my bed and grab a fistful of clothes lying randomly on my chair and quickly enter the bathroom. There, I have a good look at myself and it is not a good sight. My hair, even if it is straight most of time, has decided to curl up slightly. My face is grim and I need a good mug of hot coffee to take this look away. The problem is, there's no time! How in the Hell am I supposed to prepare a cup of coffee, shower, change my clothes, walk three blocks from my home and arrive at school in thirty minutes ?!?!  
  
I have no idea. You guys have any suggestions to help me?  
  
I didn't think so.  
  
What a guy should do at a moment like this? Get crazy? Nah, too complicated. He simply cools himself and have a nice breakfast.  
  
So, what should I have today? Maybe bread and milk? Hmm, I don't think I have bread at home...Maybe some cake and juice. Anyway, I should get to the freezer first and then decide what to eat today.  
  
I walk along the corridor and notice how clean my home is at this moment, extremely hard for an outsider to believe that it was actually my deed. When you have no one to annoy at home, time passes so slowly that you find yourself with nothing to occupy your leisure time. Okay, I could have gone out with my friends, gone to the movies and all, but when you've done that most of your entire life, you feel like you need a change. Heh. Emerauld went to hospital two days ago and I find myself cleaning the apartment right away. No, I am not referring to yesterday, but the day before yesterday. Did this make any sense? I'm already blurring my words in the morning, imagine how I will be by the end of the day. Like crap.  
  
Anyway, it doesn't really matter.  
  
The white freezer stands proudly on the other corner of the kitchen. I open it and look for some juice. Taking out a bottle of orange juice, I grab a glass and pour some of it into the glass. Slowly, I put the bottle on the sink and drink the liquid, wetting my dry throat.  
  
The glass in one hand, I pull my bangs away from my forehead and watch the kitchen. I have no prospective for today, at least nothing productive.  
  
Once again, I search for the clock and read the hour. Eight-forty.  
  
I tap my fingers on the sink, deciding what to do. I think I'll go shopping, I need a new jacket anyway. It's the end of fall and within a week, it is going to be winter. It hasn't started snowing yet, but once it does, it is going to be freezing.  
  
Okay, time to take a shower and change my clothes. I am still wearing last night's ones.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ah...  
  
So good...  
  
I quickly toss away the damp towel and wear my pair of black jeans. Combing my hair, I look at the mirror and throw at myself that sexy smirk I'm sure all the girls would fall for. Heh. I'm too hot for my own taste. Just kidding!  
  
Anyway, I'm ready for action! Let's see what today has in store to me.  
  
I open my apartment door and immediately take out my keys from my pocket, locking my home from any intruder. I whistle a long forgotten song I had learned many years ago, probably from my dad. The old man was a huge classical music lover, and I think that after listening to his CDs all these years has affected me. Not that it is that bad, classical music is cool when you are feeling like listening to high quality music. Or when you are alone and want some company. At least, this is what happens to me.  
  
Pop, techno, rock, they are nice, but only when you are with friends. They send you this energy and you feel like dancing and moving your body with the rhythm. But, when one is at home...  
  
Wow, I've never thought that wondering about this type of thing would spend so much time to arrive at the school gate. What am I doing here? Well, I was hoping that Ascot wanted to come with me. I don't think his parents would be that mad about him skipping school, after all, he's the intelligent guy here.  
  
Where is he? It's already lunch time and he hasn't come left the building yet. In case you guys are wondering how the Hell I spent the last three hours, well, if you are really curious, I was at home reading mangas. One in particular, my favourite series, and that's how I spent so much time alone at home.  
  
Okay, so where's Ascot? Maybe he's taking some test? Impossible. We're only taking the finals by the end of the month, not now. So where is he?  
  
Hmm...Maybe he's got a chick with him. Ascot and a girl? Hard to believe. Not after he got dumped by his ex-girlfriend. He's not prepared emotionally, and besides, it was a shock to me when he had told me some months ago that he was dating.  
  
Not that I wasn't happy at that time. It was just sort of...weird.  
  
"Hey! Wasup?"  
  
I turn my head and grin at my best friend. "Hey. Wanna go shopping?"  
  
He shakes his head, his bangs obscuring his green eyes. "Nah, impossible. What about after school?"  
  
"C'mon, let's go!" I just need to pull the right strings and... Voilá, I will get him.  
  
"I can't. I have Takani-sensei's class today." I snort. I can't believe it.  
  
"Takani-sensei? Are you serious about this doctor thing?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
Okay, let me explain this : we started to take this Takani-sensei's classes last year. She is a doctor, she studied medicine at Toudai, so you can guess how influential she is at our school. Anyway, Ascot had this small crush on her, and I admit, she IS beautiful. Luscious black hair, red full lips and mahogany dark eyes, and a body any other woman would have died to have...Wow. What a woman!  
  
Err...talking about Ascot again, he had talked to her last year and got excited about this course of medicine at Toudai. Now, he's really studying hard to see if he can pass the Toudai entry test, which is one of the hardest in the entire Japan, if not in the world. Did you guys know that many japanese youngsters kill themselves when they can't enter their chosen colleges? It is an absurd! I'm not included in this selected group of men and women, of course. Ascot isn't either, at least that's what I hope so.  
  
So, that's why he doesn't want to miss her class. I understand his reasons and I know I'm being selfish but I DON'T WANNA STAY ALONE TODAY! Maybe my self-steem is low, I don't know.  
  
It's time for plan B.  
  
"But Ascot, c'mon, I'm your best friend..." Now, the puppy eyes.  
  
"Ferio..." O-oh...he's got that menacing look...ouch. Bad move. Time for plan C?  
  
"Hey, you can't believe this, but I met this girl yesterday and she was one of the prettiest I've ever seen. You've gotta meet her and tell what you think of her!"  
  
Ascot has now a sorrowful look. I know he wants to help me but his desire to take that damn class is conflicting and torturing him. Poor Ascot.  
  
"I..." He closes his eyes and knit his brows together. It's now or never.  
  
"Okay, you've won! I'll go with you!"  
  
"Great! Have you already had lunch?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I wasn't lying when I told Ascot about the girl. You probably know who I am talking about. Fuu. Not that Umi and Hikaru aren't beautiful, but I don't feel this interaction when I'm with them. Besides, I have this slight suspecion that Umi dislikes me. Well, not dislikes me, but she doesn't go along with the idea of me being near Fuu. I can only wonder why.  
  
Whaf if she's lesbian? Ick! Impossible. Such a beautiful girl cannot be a lesbian. But, isn't it what girls tell themselves about handsome guys? That any wonderful handsome boy is either gay or married?  
  
I'm thinking too much lately.  
  
"Do you still regret about this?" I ask him, watching for any reaction, but none came.  
  
"Not really. So, now that we had lunch, care to tell me about this girl?"  
  
I blush even though there is no reason at all. Why?  
  
"I met her yesterday. Nothing much." I put my hands inside my pockets. I try to avoid his piercing eyes.  
  
"Okay...Hmm, would you mind if I started flirting with her?"  
  
"What?! You wouldn't d-"  
  
I've fallen into his trap. Damn.  
  
Ascot is stiffling his laughs, somehow irritating me even more. He's too smart to his own good.  
  
"So, you ARE interested in her!" He said this whilst tapping my shoulder. What should I say? He's got me.  
  
"Not really, it's just that..."  
  
He didn't even let me finish my sentence when he started shaking his head, as a reproval.  
  
I shouldn't have brought him.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, let's go!"He pushed me to the hospital gate when he saw the white building around the corner.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The nurse asks us if we are here to visit someone. Well, I sort of consider Fuu my friend so why not?  
  
"Yeah, her name is Fuu."  
  
"Ah, Fuu, such a nice girl. But I think Eagle is there, right now. He hasn't left her room till last night."  
  
What? He stayed here all day long? Oh yeah, they are brothers, it should be natural for him to stay here.  
  
"Anyway, go there, I don't think they will mind."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ascot lightly touch my arm. "What is it?"  
  
"Who's Eagle?"  
  
"Fuu's brother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We keep walking, trying to avoid making too loud noise but it is impossible, especially with this marble floor.  
  
Finally, once again I'm in front of her room. The first time was a little ackward, as I can recall it. First, I was spying, then I was caught red-handed. What a day!  
  
I was almost reaching for the doorknob when I heard distinct voices coming from the room. One is surely male, and I can remember it from last night. Eagle. The other one that follows it is female. Fuu's.  
  
I'm slowly opening the door, and I can already see their body shapes. She is sitting on her bed, whilst he is sitting in the chair by her side. He's holding her right hand, caressing it with his thumb. Weird. Slowly, he starts to descend his body toward hers, his eyes closing as he approaches her semblance. Her eyes are also closing with his proximity and her cheeks quickly gain a healthy red colour.  
  
"Hey F-"  
  
I couldn't see anymore for I had turned and closed the door as fast as I could, making a huge noise behind me, probably calling their attention to me. Oh. My. God.  
  
"Ferio? Are you okay?" Ascot is by my side, his face worried- stricken. Thanks goodness he hasn't seen what I think I've just seen.  
  
"I-..."  
  
I can't even speak correctly, for my mind is filled with the scene. I shut my eyes closed, trying to dissipate the image, in vain. I can feel my cheeks warming, probably already pink with embarressment.  
  
I saw Fuu and Eagle...  
  
...Kissing.  
  
Response to Reviews :  
  
RiNa MeTaLlIuM : Yup, I have to agree with you, F/F stories are the best. They are my favourite. I'm doing great? Thanks! I was a little unsure in the beginning, but now, I think I know what I'm doing. I have this slight impression that this story is going to be really long. Hehe..well, I don't know if I should kill Fuu, it will all depend on my mood...hmmm....^^  
  
Shiranami : Hi! Wow, you sounded really eager in your review. I'm very glad to see that you're enjoying it. ^.^ You like Eagle? So do I. Now, what will happen is... a secret! Not really, but you'll have to keep reading to see what will happen to him.  
  
Momentum : * blushes * You think this story has so much potencial?? Wow. I'm really speechless. I don't think someone would like to publish it, but your review brightened my day ^^. Thanks a lot! ( Momentum's a cool pen name, too! )  
  
Sprout : You don't want Eagle to be a sibling? You're not the only one to say this. Personally, I find cute Fuu and Eagle together. Now, after reading this chapter, I'm sure many people are gonna get really angry at me. Hehe...what can I do? I also love Eagle!!  
  
Lilia : Hey, thanks for the review. You like my story? Hehe...I'm really happy to hear this. I'm going to try my best to not disappoint you. No problem, I'm sending updates by e-mails, ok?  
  
Selene Serenity : Hey there. The last chapter was better? I'm glad to hear this. Let's see if this chapter is better, neh? But, I think I've already stablished his personality with this fourth chapter. I liked how it turned out. Anyway, tell me what you think. ^.~  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff : Thanks once again for the review. So, it seems that you liked the last chapter ^^. You thought it was realistic? *does happy dance* Ahan...*clears throat* Yeah, I think you're an awesome writer, I like the way you write, the words you choose to describe the characters and their actions. I just feel bad for I've just read some chapters of your stories, mainly because I don't like that much of K/K fics. -_-;; Anyway, I see that you have an Inu Yasha fic,yoo. ^^ Hehe, I will read it ASAP. I'm in a IY mode lately.  
  
Alimoe =0D : Hey, girl. Sorry to disappoint you, but as you could have noticed, they are not exactly siblings. Don't get angry at me, I just thought some twist in the story would be nice ^^. Besides, I LOVE Eagle! * glomps happily *  
  
Mooglegirl : Thanks for the review. I'm trying my best to keep this story interesting and original, though I am sure many other authors have already worked on this type of plot. ^.~ You think Ferio is adorable? Yay! Me too! * point excitedly at herself * Of course you should post you story, we are never tired of more fics, right guys?  
  
Repori : Thanks for the review, and well, as you could have noticed, Eagle and Fuu are together, not in the relationship you've mentioned. I know, he's much older than her, but...I like him so much! Besides, I wanted more twists in the story so I came out with this idea. Hmm, to be sincere, I like Usagi/Mamoru fics, but lately, I'm prefering Usagi/Seiya ones. Anyways, I hope you're still reading this story, even with the Eagle thing. ^^  
  
JadeGreenGoddess : Hi! I'm glad to see you're enjoying this story. So, due to your request, here's the chapter you've asked for. ^^ I hope you'll like it. 


	5. Chapter Five

Searching for a New Heart  
  
By : Sissi  
  
A/N : I hope this chapter is good, after delaying it for some time. Sorry, but I simply did't have time to write. The next chapter will probably be written and posted in July ( my winter vacation ). Also, I feel bad for the shortness of the chapter, but I thought it was a nice place ending there and because I thought this chapter was a bit melancholic. In the next chapter, I hope there'll be some action, who knows? Ah yes, I almost forgot. Is someone willing to beta-read this story? Please? *puppy's eyes*  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Thu-Thump Thu-Thump  
  
Shit. My heart is beating like mad and I simply can't keep myself calm, whilst my cheeks are getting redder and redder. And, to worse it all, Ascot is looking at me with those huge green eyes full of worry, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.  
  
Crap, this shouldn't be happening, I mean, I have met this girl for only a day and look what she's already done to me. Strange, I've never felt like this before, but it doesn't feel good. I feel like my heart is being squeezed by some invisible hand and it hurts like hell.  
  
"Ferio? Please, say something!" Ascot pleaded. Why is he looking at me as if I were a ghost?  
  
"He-hey, Ascot," damn, I am stammering, "I'm fine, really. She's busy, so I guess w-we should go."  
  
We are about to turn and leave the forsaken place, at least from my point of view, when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I think someone up there doesn't like me. Better saying, I think this certain being hates me.  
  
"Hi Eagle."  
  
"So it was you. Thanks again for yesterday."  
  
"Nah, that was nothing. Anyway, I should be going."  
  
"So early? Come on, you came here to see her, right?"  
  
Boy, isn't he insistent or what? If I didn't knew he was her boyfriend I would have thought he was playing the matchmaker, which wouldn't be a bad idea at all. But...  
  
"Sorry, but Ferio has to help me with the homework."  
  
Saint Ascot!! Man, I've never felt so relieved before. Hmm, remind me later : buy a very expensive gift for him for his birthday.  
  
I nod and apology for my banging the door previously and we leave the hospital in a haste. When we are finally out of the building I run my fingers through my hair and notice that my forehead is wet with my sweat.  
  
"Care to tell me what happened there?" I turn my face to the other side, unsure of what to do. Should I truly tell him everything that happened there or maybe it'd be better to skip some details? Heck, he was the one who save me there, he deserves to know everything.  
  
"He's her boyfriend."  
  
"But, you said that-"  
  
"I know, but I was wrong. I saw them kissing in her room. Are you implying that it was an incest what I saw?"  
  
"Hey, don't get so offensive, I'm your friend, remember?"  
  
I sigh. I'm really getting grouchy. I think I should go home, take a bath, do something to relax my mind. Yeah, good idea.  
  
"Let's talk about it tomorrow, ok? I want to go home now."  
  
"Sure."  
  
We start to stroll down the road, his attentive eyes watching me as if I were unaware of his antics.  
  
What a day...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
I wake up to see the curtain drawn and the shadows playing around my bed where I am lying right now. I close my eyes for a minute and breathe deeply, my chest rising and falling with my chosen rhythm.  
  
The house is silent and the only noise I hear is from the wind knocking on my closed window. It is probably going to be a cold day. Well, maybe not.  
  
I finally sit upright and yawn, flexing my limbs at the same time. I hear some bones crack and my stomach roar, demanding food. I don't remember if I ate last night for everything is a blur except for the ultimate decision I came up with : see another girl. Easy, huh?  
  
This is going to be my main target for the day : forget Fuu with another girl, not a bimbo, I hope. I want some smart yet beautiful girl beside me, making me laugh and enjoy our time together. Bleh. I sound like a girl thinking like this.  
  
Well, let's take a bath, shall we? I'll only have to use some cologne, wear some clean clothes, comb the hair and I'll be ready to strike. Girls, stay home or you'll fall helpless under my spell. Hmm, man, I don't know which was worse; this last statement or the previous one.  
  
And Gosh, I am babbling.  
  
My day hasn't started as I had planned. Damn.  
  
I enter the bathroom and turn the shower. Can you believe the sound of water falling on the ground can be very soothing? Well, I've just discovered it.  
  
Dropping my dirty clothes in the basket in the corner, I step in and already feel relaxed as the holy liquid hits my tanned skin, massaging my sore limbs. I grab the sponge and rub in against my arm, slowly cleaning myself.  
  
I don't know how long my shower took, but I feel revigorated after it, like a new man has been reborn. I go to my wardrobe and look at the piles of clothes, deciding to wear a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt, written, if you wanna know, "I am devil itself". I remember I bought it at some shop in Hokkaido when I went there to visit my grandparents. Long time I haven't seen them, by the way.  
  
Anyway, when I am fully clothed, I walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. Grabbing the bottle of juice, I pour the liquid inside a glass and gulp it quickly. Grabbing an apple from the fruit basket, I throw it to the air before catching it with the other hand. Giving it a bite and snatching my bag from the sofa, I open the door and leave my apartment.  
  
I whistle along the road, watching the businessmen running and looking at their wristwatches with wide eyes whilst sputtering some swearing words. Some small kids are walking hand-in-hand with their moms with a sorrowful face. I know what they are thinking and feeling.  
  
Why must we go to school? We learn many subjects that we simply won't use in our lives. I mean, sure, we are gonna use Math in some parts of our lives, but for instance, we are never going to use History! Why should we learn about something that happened ages ago? Well, my History teacher says it is important so we won't make the same mistakes in the future. Yeah, right.  
  
I stop. Since when have I become so cynical? Okay, critical ? I shake my head, the ideas I had previously conceived dissipating from my mind.  
  
Ten minutes later, I am right in front of my school. The beige colour doesn't seem right to me, but who am I to criticize the paiting colour the decorator chose?  
  
I think I am going mad.  
  
As I enter, I bump into another body, making the other student's books fall on the floor. Great. I kneel down and grab some of them, handing them to a very flushed brown-haired girl.  
  
"Th-thank you." She hastily takes her books from my hands and run away, leaving a trail of dust behind. I blink once , then twice before realizing that the girl probably had a crush on me. I grin. I don't think this day will be that bad.  
  
Full of confidence, I push the door and enter the building. It would be an interesting day.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The first class I have is Math. Shinomori-sensei is teaching us the some theorem that involves the angles of a triangle. I look at the window and watch the blue sky, some white and fluffy clouds floating near the sun. Today's a beautiful day, but unfortunately, I am stuck inside this room.  
  
I sigh helplessly and start drawing some manga characters in my notebook. What was it that Ascot had told me? First draw the face and then the big eyes? Hmm, it is hard...I think I'll try the other way around. Hey, this is much easier! I'll tell him later about this.  
  
I drop the pencil and look at Shinomori-sensei. His blue eyes are very cold, almost freezing me over. I heard some rumours that he was going out with Takani-sensei. Hmm, they make a beautiful couple but she seems too lively and he, too calm. What was it that people say? Opposites attract?  
  
Damn, Shinomori-sensei's love life is better than mine, how pathetic. I shake my head.  
  
"...and then, it is proved this theorem. Is there any question?"  
  
"No." We all answer. He seems satisfied with our reply and quickly snatches the book closed, placing it on the table. Right after he does this, the beel rang. Man, how can someone be so methodic? It's incredible, amazing!  
  
"See you next week." He opens the door and leave, not before we all hear a small giggle and a very familiar voice teasing him. Feh. I guess the rumours were right.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Finally, this is the last class before lunch. I can't believe how I managed to survive all these years but I did. Copying the blackboard quickly, I write the last few kanjis before leaving a breath of relief.  
  
After the sensei told us about the homework, which, mind you, consists of an essay of whether you agree with the war between United States and Iraq, I close my eyes and relax.  
  
The bell rings and I stand up, ready to have lunch.  
  
That is, before I felt someone tapping lightly on my shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
It's the girl I had bumped into this morning. She doesn't feel very comfortable for she's blushing furiously and doesn't want to meet my eyes. Hmm, this is going to be very interesting.  
  
"I-I would li-like to know if yo-you are busy this eve-evening."  
  
Ah, so she's asking me out. Well, this reminds me, I need to forget Fuu, so why not? Let's give it a shot, neh? I know, I must sound like some insensitive monster from the girls'point of views. But hey, Fuu's already got a boyfriend and I need to stop thinking about her. This was the only solution I found after what...three hours?  
  
"Nope, I'm free. Why?"  
  
Okay, I think she's going to pass out right now. She's scarlet for God's sake!  
  
"Do you wan-want to go t-to the movies wi-with me?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go after school, ok?"  
  
"Yes!" she cried out, before running away, once again, leaving a trail of dust behind. Man, she's got very quick legs here, I bet.  
  
I turn around and open a pocket of my bag, grabbing some money from inside it. I walk out the classroom, something nagging me from the back of my mind. Somehow, I have the impression that a figure in white is watching me. Yes, in white, with blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
Response to reviews :  
  
Kyaa-Kyaff : Thanks for not killing me ^^ I hope you haven't changed your mind about Ferio after this chapter, but who knows? Even I was thinking that he was a jerk, but after all, I was the one who told him to do that. -.-;; Anyway, thanks for the compliment! I hope to see you updating your MKR fic!  
  
Selene Serenity : Thanks, but I think you're gonna get a little disappointed with this chapter. I think he was a little OOC, but...oh well, I was feeling like this lately, I guess it marred the writing...Anyway, yeah, let's see what will happen ^^  
  
Momentum : *laughs* Well, sorry for not updating before, I hope you like this chapter ^^  
  
Sprout : Thanks for the compliment *blushes* and here it is to satisfy your curiosity.  
  
Macve : Thanks and here's the update. Took a long time, but I was so busy! I am glad to see you wouldn't mind Fuu ending with Eagle, but this is going to be a FxF story. Everything will end up fine, you'll see.  
  
Repori : *grins* Sounds interesting, but here, they were really kissing each other :P Anyway, you like Usa/Heero? That's nice ^^ I like both the characters, but I don't usually read crossovers. Hmm, so you are Caldina? I love her! She's so funny ^^ Yeah, I love that episode when Ferio admits he loves Fuu...so sweet...  
  
Alimoe : Yes, it will eventually turn out a F/F story, just wait and see. You thought it was funny the last chapter? *Grins* Hmmm, I am waiting to see what will happen in your story, too, so please, update soon, neh? ^^ 


	6. Chapter Six

Searching for a New Heart

By : Sissi

A/N: Well, first of all, I'd like to apology for not updating as fast as I wish I did. School, homework, I am sure you guys can understand and forgive me, neh? ^^ Okay, Also, I'd like to thanks Kyaa Kyaff for beta-reading this. You rock!! Okay, last piece of information from this author : this chapter was especially written for all the girls with brown hair and green eyes. Why? You'll see ^^. Just read this chapter, place yourself in the place of a certain character and voilá! ^_~ Kyaa Kyaff and lilsweetcherryblosson, I guess you know what I am talking about. 

Disclaimer : Nope, not mine. 

Chapter Six 

My last class of the day is going to be Physical Education, and the mere idea makes my heart leap inside my chest. It is certainly my favorite class, for I can just act like myself. 

The teacher is right in front me, telling us the activities we shall perform today. I am half-talking to my friends, half-listening to him, because I am partly curious to know what is going to be the chosen sport. Maybe volleyball? Not my cup of tea, but anything is better than staying locked inside a classroom when the sun is out there, shining and teasing us. 

The teacher's rusky voice caught my attention. Oh, so it is going to be soccer, eh? The sport the British people have created a long time ago? Great! One of my favorite sports, because when we are running on the court, it's as if one is flying with no rules connecting us to the ground. Okay, maybe I am exaggerating, there are some rules, but all in all, you can do many things without being shouted at. 

"...So let's play. Takahara-san and Fujimoto-san, get your teams and go to the field."

"Hai!" Both the teenagers shouted, whilst I prepared myself. I play in Fujimoto's team, by the way. 

We stepped inside the field and looked at each other. My friends were all grinning from face to toe, for we knew we could defeat them even if we were blind. I am not trying to be arrogant, but Takahara and his friends aren't very good at soccer. They kind of...how can I say this...they are quite clumsy when it comes to legs. 

Anyway, it's time to play, not to analyze other people's flaws. The teacher has just blown the whistle and my team has started to run for the ball, the other team having started with it. Maybe sensei wanted to be fair, and knowing that the other boys didn't play as well as us, decided to give some advantage to them. We can't really complain about it, I guess.

Anyway, Arima has just stolen the ball from Keisuke and is running to the goal. I run behind him just like a bodyguard in case anyone tries to steal it back. I have an ample vision of the field, and suddenly, I notice a guy running like crazy in our direction. This is not good. 

I run a little faster so I am beside Arima. We exchange looks, whilst I point at my right. He watches me for a second, then he looks to see what's to my right and nods in my direction. We continue to head to the goal side by side, our other teammates shouting at us that we can make it and score the first goal. 

When that guy eventually approached us, enough to scare any player, Arima went to the left side of the field and I went to the right. The guy, of course, followed Arima, leaving me free. I did not stop running; as I approached the goal, Arima kicked the ball, hard, and I got it on my chest, and after positioning it on my right foot, I smirked at the goalkeeper and kicked. 

The ball went whistling down to the goal, slightly touching the goalkeeper's hand before hitting the net. I could hear my friends screaming and dancing around like crazy, and I could not help but grin and raise my arms to the sky, also shouting for the entire school to hear us. 

"Hey, Ferio, great move." I smiled at Arima, who had run to my side. His face was already red from exertion and I patted his back. "Yeah, thanks for the ball. Next time, I send it to you and you score, okay?" 

He nodded and we strolled leisurely to our side of the court. This was turning out to be a great day. 

     * * * * * 

The game was over and my team won, as usual. I can easily say this because the best players of the school are on my team, so it is very difficult for my team to lose, unless everybody is absent, which is very unlikely. Soccer is the kind of sport you just love. There's no other way to describe it. 

I step inside the boy's dressing room and greet my friends. Some are already naked, taking a relaxed bath whilst some are in their boxers talking about some game that was on the television yesterday. I merely go to my locker and retrieve my bag. I take out a green T-shirt and blue jeans, along with clean boxers. I start to take off my dirty and smelly uniform when Arima comes to my side and whispers in my ear, "Hey, a girl called Sakura is asking for you."

I frown. Who is Sakura, and what does she want with me? 

"What does she look like?" Arima thinks for a moment and then smirks, "Quite pretty. Brown hair, green eyes..." 

As I hear this, I remember her. Oh yeah, we were going out after school. How could I have forgotten? I nod to Arima and tell him to tell her that I was just going to take a shower and then we could go to the movies. Of course, after I told him this, he couldn't stop teasing me. 

I was fine with it, really. I didn't blush or even feel uncomfortable. This is somewhat strange, but I don't want to think about it right now. All I want to do is relax under the shower and let the cool water clean my body. 

I reckon I stayed like this for at least fifteen minutes, for Fujimoto went over my place to see if I was okay. I guess he thought I had drowned and was lying dead on the tiles. Well, he probably is used to hearing cases of murder at his home; his father is a policeman of a high rank, if I am not mistaken.

I step out and grab a towel, drying my hair and body. I start to get dressed and after applying some cologne on my neck, I leave the dressing room. Sakura is standing near the school gates, a red color tainting her cheeks. She is still wearing her school uniform, the usual white shirt with a blue collar and plain blue skirt.

I pace quietly to her side and greet her. She jumped up like ten feet when she heard my voice, and then, if it was possible, she became even redder. Do I have this effect on girls? Then why didn't Fuu blush when I was in her room?

Oh no Ferio, you are not thinking about her, not when you are with such an adorable girl beside you on a date! I would have smacked myself, but people would start staring at me and Sakura would be mortified. 

We walk silently to the movies, sometimes talking about some nonsense. I am not sure, considering all the things she commented on entered one ear and left by the other. I wish I could have been more attentive and all, but somehow, my brain wasn't working! I guess it was the soccer game. Yeah, that must be it.

As we arrive at the shopping mall, where we are going to watch a good movie, I notice she's got her hands on her chest, one holding the other. I frown. What was she doing? She turns her head and, after discovering the fact that I was staring at her, she whirls around and looks at the floor. 

"Hey Sakura, would you like to drink or eat something first?" I ask, trying to dissolve the tense atmosphere. She nods and we head to a small cafeteria. We sit down, one in front of the other. She is still not looking back at me. Have I offended her in some way?

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just...nervous."

"Oh..." I have nothing else to say. Her hands clutch a paper that had been tossed on the table. I reach out my hand and squeeze hers assuredly. Finally, she looks at my eyes, hers full of gratitude and...something else.

A waiter arrived and we asked for drinks. I asked for a coke, whilst Sakura asked for an orange juice. As we waited, she glanced at me and smiled. It was breathtaking and I smiled back. 

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" I ask. She tilts her head to one side and thinks. She is certainly very cute!

"Well, we could watch Spirited Away by Hayao Miyazaki."

"Yeah, this guy's great! He's the best film maker!" She laughs due to my eagerness and excitement and my heart skips a beat. "So, let's watch it, ok?" She nods and before we can continue, the waiter is back with our drinks. The guy is very fast. 

We drink our beverages quickly and stand up. I leave some notes on the table, leaving a tip for the waiter. After all, he was damn quick, and I think it should be praised. 

We take the rolling stairs and when we arrive there, I buy the tickets and we enter the dark room. Some people are already inside it, eating popcorn and drinking soft drinks. I squint my eyes to find a nice place. When I did, I point to it and Sakura smiles in agreement. We walk to the seats and sit down. 

I can't wait for the film to start. Hayao Miyazaki's stories are extremely good, and the quality is amazing. The first time I watched a movie made by him, I was speechless. Since then, I became his number one fan. My favorite movie is Mononoke Princess, but I guess this new one may change my mind. 

I place my hands on the chair deciding to sit back and relax, closing my eyes. I feel something warm touching my hand, and I crack my eyes open. It's Sakura. Her face is red, even in the darkness, and I gulp. What should I do? Sure, I had held her hand before, but that was the only way I had found to tell her that everything would be fine. Now...it's a different matter. 

I can feel my sweat prickling my skin, and my heart is beating faster. What should I do? 

Suddenly, the screen, which had been blank sometime ago, has come back to life. She takes away her hand and, I sigh in relief. Saved by the ring, I guess. I try to focus on the screen and not on the other person beside me. 

It was only the beginning of our date and somehow, I am not feeling very confident right now. 

Time passed so quickly that I could hardly believe it. What seemed like thirty minutes was, in reality, more or less two hours. I looked at my wristwatch to make sure I wasn't delirious, but unfortunately, I wasn't. We left the room, both nervous and not sure of what to do. At least, that was what I was feeling. 

"So, what else do you wanna do?" She asked me, twisting the hem of her skirt. I lifted my face and watched the dark sky. It was getting late. 

"I guess we'd better go, it's getting late."

"Oh, you're right." She sounded very disappointed.

"I'll accompany you on your way to your home, ok? It might be dangerous for a girl to be on the streets this late at night," I reply, not looking at her face. She nodded and we started walking to her house. 

It wasn't that dangerous or anything, but you know, when you're with a girl, you must be chivalrous and take the girl to her home. As I still can't drive a car, I have to resort to just walking by her side. 

She lived near the shopping mall, so it didn't take long. She opened the gate with her key and as I was turning away, she asked me whether I'd like to enter or not. I froze.

"Err...no, thanks, leave it to another day. I should be going," I reply, hoping against hope that my voice wouldn't betray my nervousness. She watched me with unreadable eyes and before I could say anything, she grabbed my wrist and rested her head on my chest, her face against it. 

"I...I like you...very much..." she started, unable to continue. It was not necessary, though. I understood the meaning and I smiled. She wanted to be my girlfriend. Yet, I didn't know how to answer her. I lifted her face with my fingers, carefully watching her eyes, which were scared of my answer. 

"You're a very nice girl," I started and she trembled, tears shining in her eyes. I continued, though, " but I...I already have someone else in my heart."

She nodded and I could feel moisture on my clothes. I closed my eyes. Then, suddenly, it hit me like a slap: what I told her was true. I already have someone else in my mind and heart who I want to be with. And this other person was lying on a bed, sick, whilst I was out with another girl. I felt terrible right then. 

"Could you... at least... tell me her name?"

I hesitated for some seconds but then, I told her. She nodded and gave me a hug before opening the gates and entering. But, before she could leave, I caught her hand and kissed her gently on the cheek. She closed her eyes and sighed. 

"Good night, Ferio. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too. G'night." 

I watched her retreating form before walking home. Yet, I couldn't help it; I finally discovered what had been bothering me for the entire day. But, as soon as I became happy with my discovery, I remembered the kiss between her and Eagle.

I have no chance.

Response to Reviews :

Kyaa Kyaff : Thanks for beta-reading this chapter! Loved your comments, they really helped me. So, you forgive Ferio? That's good, and I reckon you love him even more now, right? He's so sweet... I wish I were just as lucky as Fuu...

Repori : Oh my, I just love Ferio and Ascot's dialogues! They are so funny! The best part was, from my point of view, the Corallary thing and Ferio telling you that you've created that. ^^ And your answer...*shakes head*

Momentum: Thank you!! Your review made my day entirely brighter and happier ^^ MKR just rocks, doesn't it?

Alimoe =D : Yeah, poor Ferio, I also feel bad for him, but don't worry, Fuu and Ferio will eventually end up together. Just have some faith in me, ok? ^^ So, you still haven't guessed why Eagle and Fuu were kissing each other? Well, don't worry, I'll try to explain this in the next chapter, and I am planning on brining Umi! Yay!

Lilsweetcherryblossom: Thanks and here's the new chapter. Yup, just use your imagination and you're there, having a date with Ferio. I wish I were a brunette with green eyes... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Searching for a New Heart

By: Sissi

Disclaimer : MKR is not mine. 

Chapter Seven

            I prepare myself for school, packing my books inside my schoolbag. I watch the clock hanging on the wall and notice that I've still got some minutes. Better hurry up than be late and listen to some teacher reproaching you. 

            I walk on the streets, barely noticing the other passers-by; I had thought a lot yesterday, and now, I am firm on my decision. I like Fuu and, well, I know she's with Eagle and all, but I can't give up. Of course, it doesn't mean I will try to separate them, I am just saying that, if they ever break up, I'll be there to help her and consolate her. Second intentions? Why, you guys don't believe me? I am crushed. 

            Anyway, I arrive quickly at school. Other students are already in their classes, talking about some mundane subject. I shrug. I place my bag near my desk and sit down. Somehow, after you start to wonder about your feelings, everything sounds a little hollow, as if nothing else mattered but you. I know, sounds egocentric but it is true. I guess I am starting to understand what the romantic poets felt, like Keats, when they talked about themselves and their emotions.

            After school, I intend on visiting her again, with the excuse of going there to see my sister, not that it is entirely a lie. Emeraude is still there, but she is doing fine, for her sickness is merely a hormonal issue, not something as serious as Fuu's. One only needs to take an injection , and I know it hurts, but if one compares it to a transplant, it is so much safer. 

            I get a pen from my pencilbox and start drawing pictures on my notebook, whilst my classmates and I wait for the sensei to arrive. Who is going to lecture us today, I wonder. I have a terrible memory, mind you. I sigh as I keep making strange forms on my notebook, drawing an egg  that was supposed to be a perfect cincunference. Oh well, I guess drawing isn't my cup of tea. 

            I place the pen down and rest my back against the chair, staring at the ceiling. I push some bangs out of my face, my body in a relaxed manner, savouring the moment. Someone taps on my shoulder, and I turn around. 

            "Hey, Ascot, what's up?" I ask him, noticing the way his shoulder were slumped and the dark bags under his eyes. 

            "Are you okay?" I try again, since he hasn't answered me. He sighs and takes a seat beside me, placing his bag beside the desk. He straightens his uniform and when he finally lifts his face, I notice his eyes are a little duller than usual. He's scaring me. 

            "I've been studying," he says, and I almost fall from my chair. Almost. All my worry suddenly evaporates like water, and I stare at him in disbelief. He looked like shit when all the matter was due to his studies? Man, he's too brainy for my liking, not that I don't consider him a friend. My best friend, as a matter of fact. 

            "Hey, chill out, we've still got some more weeks until the finals," I tell him the truth. He shrugs but he smiles back at me. I shake my head, this is my best friend, people. The nerd Ascot, who has a crush on a teacher who already has a boyfriend. Oh well, at least it is only a crush, neh? What if it were love? I don't even want to think about it. 

            "So, what's up with you, Ferio? What about that guy from the other day?" Man, sometimes, I could swear Ascot has sixth sense or something, I mean, c'mon, how can he manage to ask exactly what's been disturbing me lately? Either he is very perceptive, which is not the case for he's tired and almost dead of fatigue, or he's been researching about my life just like a spy. Hmmm, interesting point, I guess I will take the second option. 

            "Ferio?" He waves a hand in front of me, and I roll my eyes, throwing my head back. Running a free hand over my hair, I sigh in defeat and tell him what happened to me last night and the small epiphany I had on the road. 

            He listens patiently to me, exclaiming at the right moments, nodding his head in understanding, and laughing out loud at my awckward moments with Sakura. Patting my shoulder in sympathy, I watch as his eyes melt away and smile at me good-naturedly. 

            "Man, you've got a lot of problem at the moment," he replies, and I roll my eyes once more. Well, I already knew that, no need to keep reminding me of my misery, though it is good to feel your friend caring for you. 

            The bell rings and I say goodbye to Ascot, preparing my desk for one more boring class. I turn my head to the window and stare at the greenery scene presented to me. The trees are so beautiful... it is still the beginning of spring, yet they have already gained back their lives and now, their branches are full of flowers and leaves. 

            "Good morning. Please, hand me your homework first, and then we shall begin our class." I turn my head and watch Shinomori-san walk past the students' desks, collecting notebooks from my classmates. The girls have dreamy eyes and cheesy smiles plastered on their faces, and I chuckle to myself. Shinomori-san avoids looking at them, walking quickly through the aisles, not being impolite but neither being warm towards them. 

            Math is not my cup of tea either, but I don't think I will die of boredom today. If only Takani-sensei were here...then things would heat up quickly. Oh well, a boy can only dream, neh?

                                                *            *            *            *            *

            I close the book with finality and collect my things, throwing my pensilcase inside my schoolbag. I stand up and head to the door, a huge smile forming on my face. Why am I so happy? Well, I've finally come up with a decision. 

            I am going to the hospital and see Fuu. 

            Okay, call me nuts, call me crazy, heck, call me anything you want, but I decided that, if I can't have her, at least, I want to be near her. Just watching her will be fine so leave me alone. I know, this is so pathetic that you can't help but pat my head and apology to me for the harsh words you have been forming in your mind. I don't blame you, I totally agree with you, but sometimes, when you have nothing else to do, the only choice is to let it take you to wherever it wants to. 

            Do I make any sense? No? Well, don't take me seriously, I have a lot in my mind right now, I guess my head is so full of thoughts and doubts I can't even think straight at the moment. And no, I don't need to see a psychiatrist, I am fine, thank you very much. Fuu is all I need at the moment. 

            The street lamps are still off, and I lift my head to watch the darkening sky. I've been very pensive lately, which is very odd. I shrug, and keep walking, aware of the lowing temperature and the sound of strangers lurking in the dark corners. I pull my shirt closer to me, blaming myself for not wearing warmer clothes. 

            I stop in front of a flower shop, the same one I had bought flowers for Emeraude in. I hesitate for a second, but I move my legs and enter the establishment. The sound of bells ringing on top of me greets my ears, and I gaze at the myriad of colours presented to me in orange and black vases. 

            A tiny woman appears from a hidden door, the entrance obscured by a heavy dark curtain. She smiles in my direction, and when she sees my green hair, her smile broadens. She still remembers me.

            "Hello, my boy, how have you been lately?" she asks me behind the counter. I ponder over her question. Not very well, I am tempted to say, but I smile to her and reply with a pretty good. Why should I worry this happy old woman? 

            However, I don't think she took my words for granted, because she frowns momentarily, a shaky hand scrutching her chin throughtfully. I avert her eyes, walking in the store, choosing silently the flowers I would buy. 

            "Well, you don't look very well, but I won't press you. Which flower do you want to buy today?" she asks me, cleaning her hands with a towel paper. I point to some zinnies.

            "Zinnies this time? Good choice, but I wonder... Still not roses?" 

            I close my eyes, calming my speeding heart. Damn, this old woman and Ascot must be related! I shake my head, trying to smile at the same time. Somehow, it is much harder than it used to be, and I can only wonder why. 

            She takes some zinnies from the vase I had pointed and wraps them with a red paper with golden diagonal striped, and with one white lace securing them as one, she hands the bouquet to me. I open my bag and take out my wallet, and after selecting the right notes, I hand them to her and she takes them from me, still frowning slightly. 

            "Thanks," I murmur, opening the door with one hand, whilst the other is busy holding the flowers.

            "You're welcome, and don't remember to buy some roses the next time," she advises me. I have this huge urge to bang my head against the wooden door, and see my blood flood from my head like a red rivulet. 

            Don't worry, I am not that insane to do that. Also, I am not a huge sucker for pain, and this reminds me why I am always so shocked to know that there are still so many women who have children without pain killers. I remember Takani-sensei telling us that women were much more resistent than men because of the labour pain, the worst one known among the doctors. Not even the one you feel when your back is being broken can compare to it. 

            Well, enough of Biology for now, I'm not too thrilled to discuss about this subject at the moment. In fact, I have already arrived at the hospital. I lift my left wrist and look at my wristwatch. Wow, it is a record! It took me only twenty minutes to arrive here!

            The nurses already know me, I notice. Some of them wave to me, and I wave back with my free hand. I walk to my sister's room and open the door. She's asleep on her bed, her long hair spread around her head, her rosy lips pouting slightly, and her pale skin glowing as the sun hasn't set completely. 

            She's beautiful. 

            I place the flowers on the nearest table and look around. I spot a vase near her bed and take it to the bathroom, filling it with cold water and placing the flowers in it. I look around the room once again, and after some minutes, I decide that the table is just fine. 

            I walk to her bed and sit on the edge, watching my sister with caring eyes. It's not everyday you notice how special your sister is to you, and I can only wonder why I have never thought of this before. I trace her cheek bones softly, mesmerized that she's my sister. She has the same blood as me. 

            I don't mean we have the same blood like what Biology and Genetics say, I know that our cells have different genetic codes. What I mean is that she's my sister, born from the same parents, saw me grow up and played with me when we were little. I pat her head, and stand up, not before touching her cheeks with my lips. 

            I close the door behind me and leave the room. She must have been tired for she rarely sleeps in the afternoon. Should I ask the nurses about this? I slap myself; Ferio, stop acting like the caring big brother. First of all, you are younger than her, and second, you're a man and shouldn't show your emotions so freely. It's not that big of a deal, really, but I have a reputation to protect. Ferio equals tough guy. 

            Okay, so it's time to visit Fuu. I am not nervous. I am not nervous, why should I be? She's with another guy, I know I can't have her to myself, I am quite realistic about this, so why am I babbling around like this?! And why am I fidgeting, my fingers playing and touching the hem of my clothes like crazy?!

            I sigh. They are not very good signs, I guess. I stop in front of Fuu's bedroom, and I lift my arm to knock on the door, Just some quick taps and that's all. Yup, not a big deal. Remember, Ferio: you're the tough guy. You can do anything, right?

            Right. 

            Okay, let's go. 

            ...

            Erm, does anyone care to tell my why my hands feel like jelly? They are shaking, for God's sake!! Argh!! I think I'll have a heart attack.

            I rest my forehead against the door, cooling my high body temperature. This shouldn't be happening to me, I had the epiphany yesterday, I should know what to do and what to feel! 

            "Is anyone out there?" a sweet voice asks. I freeze, my muscles tensing and paralysing right at the spot. I gulp, suddenly feeling my lips dry and my head light, almost spinning around as if I had butterflies in my head, instead of in my stomach. I gulp again.

            "It's me, Ferio. C-can I co-come in?" Oh great, now you're stammering. Sometimes, it is hard to believe that something that is already bad can get worse. This is a great example as how to prove that that statement is correct. 

            I am one such lucky guy. Oh yeah, I truly am. Drop a lot of sarcasm here, please. I feel like my life is a complete joke to someone right above me, sitting on His throne and watching me as miserable as ever.

            I open the door and smile at her. The wave of pessimism that had been engulfing me suddenly lifts away, and I feel like a blue and clear sky is right above me. How can she do that to me? Maybe she should become a doctor once she gets better, so she can help others just like me. Sometimes, no, let me correct this, I always wonder whether she's real or not. It's impossible to have someone as perfect as her. She's too damn perfect. 

            I am not overreacting, she's really perfect! She's beautiful, caring and she looks like the girl who understands and cares deeply for her friends. I don't know if we are friends are not, I can only wish we are. And, above all, she isn't afraid of her disease, nor of the fact that she can die. Her friends and me are the ones who are scared to death that she may never find a new heart to replace hers. Her only flaw is her sick heart. Her physical heart. 

            "Umi gave me this new CD to cheer me up," she says from her spot, her eyes shining with contentment. I sit by her side and look at the object, reading the singer's name. Celine Dion. 

            "She has a beautiful voice," I comment, smiling at her. She smiles back, placing the CD on her lap. She gazes at the table and points at it.        

            "My CD player is over there. Could you bring it to me?" she asks, and she doesn't have to ask twice for me to get it to her. I stand up, grab it and give it to her in a swift movement. She smiles shily to me, her cheeks gaining a pink colour. I wonder...

            She opens it and put the CD inside it. Placing one headphone in her right ear, she offers me the second one, and I take it from her, my fingers touching hers briefly. She gasps, and I look at her. She shakes her head. 

            "It was nothing," she says, and I shrug. She presses the 'play' button and the music starts:

_Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you opened the door_

And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on 

_Loce can touch us one time and last for lifetime_

_Ánd never let go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you one true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you opened the door_

_And you'r here in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

_You're here there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You're safe in my heart and my heart will go and on_

            She presses the 'stop' button and takes off her headphone. I do the same, and give it back to her. We stay in silence for some minutes, which seems like eternity. 

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac... 

            "It's from that movie, Titanic, isn't it?" I ask. She nods, and I feel like talking to her, to make her notice my presence. "It was okay, I guess, though I can still remember the girls crying when the hero died."

            "I cried as well," she replies, and I feel jealous of that man. I try to squash this feeling, though I know it will stay for some time. "I just didn't understand the finale. Did the woman die?" I ask. This time, I am not asking just to hear her voice, I am truly interested and curious. It had been one of the major questions that had intrigued me, and in a way, I know that Fuu has the answers. 

            "Well, in my opinion, she died in the end," she tells me. "First, the scene was different from all the ones in her memory, and I guess she would have told us about that one if it had been real. She wouldn't have lied to us, for she even told us about her love affair. So, yes, I believe she dies in the end that yound woman was actually her spirit which returned to the place she belonged. Beside him." And she stops. 

            I am breathless. Her logical words and her serene face rendered me. Oh yes, she can tell me that the planet is flat and I would have believed her. Oh yes, I would have. I nod to her and she blushes. I frown. 

            "Fuu! How are– " A cheerful voice stops in mid sentence. Long blue hair and blue eyes stare at both of us, first at Fuu and then at me. I gulp. It's Umi.

            "Hello, Ferio. Hey, Fuu. So, what are you two doing alone?" she asks, and her voice is accusatory. I glare at her. Is she trying to say that we...? Oh no, she can't, can she? 

            I stand up, and kiss Fuu's cheek, receiving another blush. "Well, I've got to go. See you girls some other day." With firm steps, I leave the room, not turning back. 

            So I was kind of rough. Well, sue me, I am angry! What were I supposed to do? Reply sweetly and tell her that yes, I like her friend, but unfortunately, we had done nothing in that room. Yeah, right. 

            Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around, my lips turned downward and a frown marring my face. I scowl when I see Umi. She glares back at me. 

            "May I talk to you?" 

            I cross my arms over my chest. "No, you may not," I reply smugly. She clenches her fists beside her and closes her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Yup, I have angered her. I don't know if what I did was good or not, for I don't know how she will react. Should I wait and see? 

            "Well, okay, so I'll make this clear to you: don't approach Fuu. She's with Eagle and she's happy with him. We don't need you to mess with her life. Understood?"

            "And who are you? Her mother?"

            "I am her best friend and I care a lot about her!"

            "Well, it should be her decision whether she wants to see me or not, and I don't see or hear her telling me that she wants to be alone."

            "You aren't good for her health," she says to me, and I clench my teeth. I am bad for her health? Now, she's stretched too thin! I am not a threat to her health! I like her, I even daresay I love her!

            Before I can reply with harsh words, she turns on her heels and leaves me alone with my mouth wide open, ready to strike her. Not physically, only...mentally. Okay, verbally. 

            I turn as well and start walking to the door, a headache spreading through my brain. That girl... how dare she?! Yet, her words strike something in me, her words ringing an alarm bell inside my system. What is it?

            _You're bad to her health. She's with Eagle and she's happy with him. Don't mess with her life. I am her best friend..._

            Wait... _She's happy with Eagle and_ don't mess with her life_. A smile starts to spread on my face, and I can't help a goofy smile. Yup, she said that. I am sure she said that, which can only mean I affect Fuu's life._

            I leave the hospital with a light heart. I lift my face to the sky and watch the clouds flying around, forming strange and known figures. I see one resembling a bird. Wait! Does it have four wings? 

            I lift my arms and stretch my sore limbs. My mind returns to my previous thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, Fuu likes me as well. Could it be?        

TBC...

Response to Reviews:

Kyaa Kyaff: Hy, girl. Thanks for beta-reading this again, I loved your comments! By the way, you weren't the only girl who wanted to be in Sakura's place, so don't worry. I'd die to be her, though I don't have brown hair and green eyes. -.-;; Yup, Hayao Miyazaki is the best, isn't he? Anyway, anyone who thought this chapter was great was due to Kyaa Kyaff! Everybody, let's clap loudly! ^_^

Momentum: Yup, that was Sakura from Card Captors. It wasn't my original intention at first, but when I noticed how I had described Ferio's date, I knew it was Sakura. ^_^ Thanks for your words!

Dr@gon Princess; Thank you for the compliments, and *grins sheepishly*, thanks for correcting me. Did you see that I wrote her name correctly this time? ^_^ Also, I can't say whether this story will have a happy or sad ending. I can only say that there'll be lots of action. Does this make sense?

Hikaru_29: Thanks, girl, and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for the compliments!

Mashpotatobunny: Lol, yeah, that was Sakura from CCS, and c'mon, don't get sad, it's great to have brown hair and brown eyes! I am oriental, so you can guess what I look like. ^_^ Anyway, yup, Haku is hot, isn't he? 

Kodachi: Well, sorry to disappoint you, but Eagle and Fuu are indeed boyfriend and girlfriend, but don't worry, this is a Fuu/Ferio fic, and they will end up together. I just can't promise how. Thanks for your words!

Repori: Lo, yes, I do think the dialogues between you and your muses are funny. Hehe...well, you wanna see some F/f? Hmm, I'll see what I can, though I can't promise when. We've still got to get rid of Eagle, neh? ( what am I saying??!? I love Eagle!! ). Hmm, so you look like Sakura? Cool! Well, I think all of us think we look like her, especially because there's a certain person who was sitting beside her in the movies. ***Drools* Thanks for the review!**

Snow_Fairy: Thanks girl, and here's chapter seven. They are not together yet, but we finally discover that Fuu may like Ferio. Does she truly likes him? Or maybe he's just seeing too many things? Lol. 

Sprout: Thanks hun, and I am so sorry for making you review twice just so I could start and finish this chapter as soon as possible. Anyway, keep reading to know how they will end up together, though I have no idea. Okay, I do, but I can't tell. Yet. ^_^

Sweety: Thanks girl for your kind words, and well, here's chapter seven for you. By the way, I have noticed that your e-mail has a 'br' in the end. Does this mean you're a brazilian as well? Cool!!!! ß I am assuming that you're a brazilian ^_^

Alimoe =0D: Thanks girl, and here it is. It didn't take so long, did it? Okay, it did, but well, school, tests... and I am conscious of the fact that I making up excuses. ^_^ Anyway, you will forgive me, right? And don't worry about not reviewing before, just the fact that you read it and enjoyed it is enough to me. 

Thank you all!

Sissi


	8. Chapter Eight

02.06.2004 – Beta-ed by Kyaa-Kyaff. Thank you very much, girl. You're awesome!

Searching for a New Heart

By: Sissi

Disclaimer: MKR is not mine.

Chapter Eight

            I stared at the white ceiling covered with fluorescent stars and moons Ascot had glued some time ago. It wasn't night yet, so I couldn't witness the magic they created once the light was gone and darkness threaded into the room, consuming anything with a brightness of its own. Ascot had said that it resembled what a real sky should look like. I turned my head to my right and watched Ascot sitting on his chair, back hunched over the keyboard, fingers typing quickly an e-mail he was going to send to his friend on the other side of the world. Was it Canada or USA? 

            I kept watching him until he raised his head, shook it slightly as if organizing his thoughts – something he usually did when studying for tests – and turned his grinning face to me. I lifted an eyebrow at him, asking quietly what was the matter. 

            "Kyle said his father would let him come to Japan once his tests are over," he informed me. I nodded in reply and moved my eyes back to the ceiling. It wasn't not like I didn't care what Ascot said, I did. The problem was that, usually, what he said was not very relevant, at least, not to me, so there was nothing much I could do other than nod and say something resembling to 'great' or 'wow, are you serious?', etc. I usually replied with the last remark, but today, I wasn't feeling particularly excited or energetic enough to talk like that, so I simply chose the simplest answer. 

            Strange how one can waste an entire second wondering why one answered like this and not like that. Well, I remember when I was twelve and one day, my friends told me I had a very strange taste. Oh, don't look at me as if I were a weirdo, or even worse, don't look at me as if I were a pervert, it's not what you are thinking, not at all. What my friends meant was that I had this strange tendency to be quite unusual, like thinking about issues which are not important, or which people often do not think about. Of course, they also had in mind the fact that I liked the idea of the existence of angels and the fact that I sort of worshiped Lucifer who was a fallen angel and tried to be God himself. So, in a nutshell, I liked darkness and light at the same time. But, think with me, if there weren't darkness, we wouldn't be able to say that there is lightn in the world because we wouldn't know what light would be. I mean, how can you say some food is sweet if you do not know what sour tastes like? 

            Okay, you can call me crazy now, I admit: I am crazy. Oh, by the way, I enjoy reading stories with werewolves, vampires, pirates and high school teenagers, especially the ones who are witty and have a mind of their own. I've always liked girls who have a strong spirit, and have no fear of what may come. 

            "Hey, do you want to go to the mall? I need to buy some new Cd's..." Ascot trailed off, grabbing his wallet and checking his money. He licked his lips as he finished counting. 

            "Sure, why not? How much do you have?" I asked, raising my head from the pillow and looking at him curiously. He shrugged in my direction. 

            "Not much, but I think it will be enough," he answered me, placing the dark leather wallet inside his bag and standing up, yawning as time seemed to finally affect his body. He scratched one eye and approached me until he was beside me. 

            Suddenly, my cell phone rang. Ascot watched me with teasing eyes as I fumbled with my bag, seeking for the damn machine. He laughed when I finally found it and he almost fell to the floor as he saw my look of relief once the song stopped and silence permeated the air. I glanced quickly at him, trying my best to send him my worst glare. He only laughed more at my futile attempt. I sighed. It's nobody's fault other than mine, I should have remembered to change the song which starts to play when someone calls, but, with everything that has happened lately, I just forgot to do this little issue and now, I can't help but feel my cheeks warm as I press the 'talk' button. Fortunately enough, Ascot was the one who has listened to this awful song, and not anyone else.

            You may be asking yourself, if this song is so terrible, why did I have it recorded on my phone and not recorded one I actually liked? Great question, my friend, and now, I will answer you with my most honest answer. It was my sister who put this damn song in my phone, not me. It's true! You don't believe me? It's not like I can change your mind, but do you think a man of fifteen years old would listen to A Whole New World? I'm not saying the song isn't good but seriously though, do I look like one of those mushy guys who just love giving flowers to their girlfriends? Don't answer me, I don't want to hear your answer.  

            "Hello?" I asked, glaring once more at Ascot. He simply laughed at me and waved his hand, mocking me. I closed my eyes and waited as the voice on the other line spoke. Ascot stopped teasing me as he saw me blanch. He walked to my side and awaited for the news. 

            I pressed the 'end' button and finished the call. Ascot watched me with worried eyes. 

            "What's happened?" he asked me quietly. I turned my face towards him and sighed.

            "It's Emeraude. Zagato's just called to tell me he's coming to take me to the hospital. Emerald's gonna return home today," I answered him, placing the cell phone on the bed. My best friend stared at me for an entire second, his mouth wide open and body paralyzed as if a lightning had stricken him and burned his system. His zoned back to reality and blinked for several times until he reached for the collarbone of my shirt and shook me with force. I closed my eyes as I felt dizzy, and grabbed his shoulders so he would let me breathe appropriately. 

            "Dude, you almost killed me with suspense!! And I thought it was something serious..." he muttered under his breath. I straighted the collarbone of my shirt and eyed him with the corner of my eyes, not forgetting I had almost passed due to his actions. 

            "You say this because you haven't met Zagato yet," I replied defensively. Ascot eyed me, laughed and patted me on the back, shaking his head as if I had made the biggest joke ever. What have I said to make him look at me as if I were the biggest clown in town? I felt like I had one of those fake red round noses on my face.

"What?" I asked him, not liking the humorous shine he had in his eyes. He grinned at my discomfort.

"Nothing. I just thought you liked Zagato. I remember when you told me he was the right man for your sis, I've never thought you were jealous of him," he said, grinning as I paled. 

"Hey!" I interrupted him, lifting my arms in defense, "I'm not jealous, I just feel intimidated when I'm with him," I confessed, not liking the part where I admitted he made me discomfortable. Sure, I am an intelligent boy with a body to die for, but Zagato towered me by a head and was much stronger than me. I would swear the guy passed his entire day in a gym had I not witnessed how he enjoyed passing his day studying and reading books. Well, I guess some people were born with special gifts, and he was one of them. What can I do? Keep doing physical exercises, of course!

"Well, if you say so..." and I noticed quite easily the implicit message he's telling me. It's not that hard, really, especially when dealing with Ascot. He can't lie or be ironic without being too explicit. He's way too honest to be able to lie like a corrupt politician. Oops, bad example, I think.

            "So, are you still going to the mall or not?"

            "Nope, I can't. Zagato's arriving..." I turn my eyes to my wristwatch and count five seconds, "... now." And, as if on cue, we heard a loud buzz outside the house and my friend rushed to the window only to see a dark blue Lexus parked near the house, with a tall man wearing dark glasses stepping out of the car and walking directly towards the house. Yeah, this is Zagato, for the guys who hasn't met him yet. Tall, dark, with long hair and mysterious eyes ( this was what my sister had labeled him, not me. Don't start getting any ideas, okay? ).

            "Well, I've gotta go, pal," I said. Our fists connected with a small thud, our own way of saying see you later, and I started to walk downstairs, where a lively Caldina, Ascot's older sister, was currently trying to make Zagato stay for the dinner. My sister's boyfriend nodded in my direction and excusing us for the whole trouble, we headed to his car. I opened the front door and sat beside him, placing my schoolbag on my lap. He revved the engine, and drove the vehicle calmly through the sinuous roads. 

            "How are you, Ferio?" Zagato asked me. I shrugged, not very excited about the conversation. It's hard to talk to someone when he's older than you by five or six years, and add the fact that he's not entirely interested in you but in your sister. 

            "Fine, I guess."

            "How's school?" Have I already told you that he's also a brainy man who'd aced all his tests when he was in high school? Yeah, I think some people are just perfect while others have to work on almost everything Nature has bestowed upon them. Luckily, I'm not one with too many problems, except for the arrogance thing. Well, this was what Emeraude once told me, but I don't agree with her. I'm not arrogant at all, I'm just a little...well, I like to show others how much I know about some certain subject, that's all. Arrogance? Humph, as if...

            "So-so."

"Dating?" 

            I averted my eyes and watched the road. My fingers would not stay still, and not too surprisingly, I found myself playing with the keys of home. Damn my nerves!

            "Not at the moment," I replied rather too quickly. Zagato gazed at me for a moment, however, his attention was pulled back to the road as the red light turned into green and the car started moving again. I sighed in relief, though I should not have myself sound too crystal clear in my intentions, for he eyed me quickly and continued driving. 

            I could feel my blood pumping in my veins, and how cold I felt even though I knew my heart was racing like crazy. I think I should be sent to a hospital, for I must be a new type of human being who doesn't have warm blood, but instead, has cold blood just like reptiles.

            He parked the car near the hospital and I opened the door quite gladly. The sun met my cold face and I felt warmth seeping into my body, like a hot wave crushing against a shore covered with snow, melting the solid water. I slung my schoolbag over my shoulder and followed Zagato, whose firm steps called people's attention. He looked like a perfect businessman, barely noticing what surrounded him, instead focused on his main target. 

            I smiled at the nurses who greeted me with winks and smiles. It was always nice to know one can greet such nice people in such a terrible place. I don't know if I should say that hospitals are terrifying, but the main idea they send us when we hear a relative is in the hospital is that death is approaching. It's melodramatic, I am aware of this, yet, it is somehow true. Hospitals smell of death, whether one likes it or not. 

            "Hey guys," Emeraude greeted us. She kissed Zagato's cheek and I sat on a chair near her bed, while Zagato sat on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his own. She looked gratefully at him and turned her attention to me, grinning as she noticed my discomfort.

            Zagato stood up and walked to her side, reaching for her suitcases which the nurses had helped packing. Emeraude hadn't brought too many clothes, not when compared to her wardrobe. The suitcases were not too heavy, and Zagato and I brought them to his car. We loaded them some minutes later, seeking for the best way to keep them all neat and safe in the trunk, and entered the car, me in the back while Emeraude sat beside her boyfriend. I ran a hand through my hair and stared outside. It was a beautiful day, it would not rain for the next few days. 

            Emeraude turned her face and watched me with kind eyes. I nodded in her direction. She reached for her pocket and gave me a postcard, from our parents. It had a beach in the cover, with a startling blue sky with some white clouds, an endless deep ocean, and in the back, mom's handwriting was as clear as the day. I ran my eyes through the short text and gave it back to Emeraude. It didn't say much, only that they would stay away for one more month. They had enjoyed their stay in Brazil and wanted to enjoy the summer as the weather here and there are exactly the opposite. Okay, not exactly the opposite, but with a relatively good difference. 

            "Did you see the PS in the end of the message?" my sister asked me. I lifted one eyebrow, eying her questioningly. She tilted her head to the side, a mischievous smile spreading and setting on her pink lips. I embraced my seat as I waited for her words. 

            "They have invited us to go there and stay for a week. They miss us," she whispered the last sentence, her eyes glassing over and images of happy family scenes playing in her mind. I frowned at her romantic perspective of life and crossed my arms over my chest. 

            "I like Japan," I told her, eyes as hard as stone. She frowned at my decision, not liking my answer at all. 

            "But I want to go there, and we're going TOGETHER," she emphasized the last word, her voice thick with authority. I wanted to scowl at her words, but her boyfriend beside her and her being my older sister totally blew off my idea. I settled on trying to look tough and unmovable on my decision, even though I knew my insides were trembling with fear.

            "No."

            "Yes."

            "No," I hissed under my breath, and slowly, I felt something liquid trail down my cheek. I touched it and discovered, to my horror, that it was my sweat. I widened my eyes and gazed timidly at my sister, who was grinning from ear to ear. No!! I shouted in mind, positively sure that my unbreakable air of superiority and authority had been shattered as easily as a glass being thrown against a hard wall. 

            "Yes! We're going to Brazil!" she cried out happily, clapping her hands together and commenting on how wonderful the trip sounded. I sunk further into my seat and let my lips pout slightly in defeat. I eyed the happy couple in front of me and scowled. It's beside the point the fact that Zagato merely nodded to Emeraude as she kept on telling him how wonderful it would all be, not smiling or looking happy at all. 

            It had nothing to do with them, but I felt something was wrong with me in the inside. I felt like I was incomplete, as if I needed something else to complement me. I stared at the buildings which we passed by and wondered how I had managed to live in such a gray and boring city. Of course, I can't say nothing ever happens, or that I don't have great friends living in this city, but Tokyo suddenly looked too... gray. 

            Well, I thought to myself, maybe a change in the environment won't be that bad. The idea started to creep into my mind and I found myself enjoying the prospect of sun and a blue ocean in front of me, with humid breeze gently touching my face. I smiled and licked my lips, anticipating the warm and fuzzy feeling of being in a tropical country with no worry marring my being.   

                I watched the sun, its gold ray lights illuminating the dark buildings and casting silvery shadows on the windows. I palled as the gold colour reminded me of someone and I shook my head, resting them between my hands. Oh boy, I can't believe I forgot about leaving her behind. 

            I scratched my head in deep thought. It might not be that bad, I told myself not too reassuringly. I will be away for a couple of days, unless Emeraude decides to stay there for a longer period of time, which I don't think she will. After all, we still have classes. Hmm, by the way, how is she going to make it possible for us to travel abroad when we still have classes to attend?

            "Sis? We still have classes, you know," I told her. She flipped her hand away, dismissing my unimportant – from her point of view – comment as if it were a tiny fly perturbing her meal.

            "Mom's sent us a letter where she allows us to miss an entire week of school," she replied camly, turning her gaze back to the road. She leaned her body over the radio and turned it on. J-pop music started to play and invade our senses, and unconsciously, my feet started to move with the rhythm.   

            "But don't worry, we're going to stay in Japan for one more week until I have everything prepared for the trip," she said.

            "Okay," I answered not too enthusiastically. One would have thought she was giving me my death sentence when, in reality, it was more of a gift than anything else. Just remember that it all depends on the person and his point of view. And the circumstances, I must add. 

            We stopped in front of our apartment and Zagato stepped out. I opened the door as well and stopped right in my tracks. Someone I had not thought about for two days was right in front of me. She was surprised as well, with her rosy lips parted and wide eyes staring back at me. Beside her was her best friend, Hikaru. The latter one waved and ran to me until she was standing in my front, taking my hand in hers and leading me to her other friend. I gulped and straightened my stance. I was going to show who Ferio really was. 

            "Hey, Umi! Look who's here!" Hikaru exclaimed happily. She hadn't noticed the tension in the air yet, but I didn't think she would have even if we were carrying weapons and pointed them at each other. She's way too trusting a person, just like Ascot. 

            "Umi," I drawled. She nodded stiffly at me, and we gazed at each other's eyes, seeking for any weakness the other may possess. I was about to say something – which I forgot seconds later – when a feminine voice called Umi's name. The blue-haired girl turned her head and smiled, and when I saw her lips lift upwards, I had to admit that she was a cute girl, even though I didn't like her personality that much. For God's sake, she had accused me of harming Fuu the other day! 

            "Emeraude!" Umi yelled, opening her arms and hugging my sister, whispering words of congratulations for leaving the hospital. Hikaru touched my arm and I arched an eyebrow. 

            "We're here to see her. Umi met her when visiting Fuu. Who's she?" she asked.

            "My older sister, Emeraude. Come on, I'll introduce you to her," I said, taking her hand in mine. I walked to the girls who were still embracing each other and I coughed. They loosened the hold they had on each other and Emeraude smiled when she saw Hikaru. I almost smiled as well. Hikaru was such an adorable girl, it's hard not to get swept by her contagious personality and happiness. Sometimes, I wonder whether she's always happy or not. Maybe, it might be one of her facades, for everyone expects to find this hyper girl always in a good and optimistic mood. I hope this is her true self not only a mask of hers.   

            "Sis, this is Hikaru. Hikaru, this is my sister, Emeraude." Hikaru bowed low and raised her red head seconds later, shaking my sister's hand with all her energy. Emeraude watched, amused, the girl, and I felt like this was just a perfect moment to take a photo. One of those kodak moments, I guess. 

            "Come on in," my sister said, pushing the visitors inside, literally. We all entered the tiny elevator and waited until it reached the floor of our apartment. It opened its metallic doors and we all stepped out, leaving the cold cubicle as empty as we had found it. My sister opened the door and we all entered. 

            Emeraude stood in the middle of the living-room, gazing adoringly at our furniture, at the carpet, at the windows, at the few paintings on the wall – most of them she had painted while she had been taking painting classes – and at the vase with some flowers in the middle of the room, giving some life to the space. 

            "Sis?" I asked her, tapping her shoulder out of curiosity. She looked like she had frozen in time, her shiny eyes lost to a wonderful world where no sorrow could invade it. I wish such a place existed, though I know it doesn't. There's no happiness without sadness.

            "I've missed home," she whispered, and I barely heard her words so low were they. She sat on the couch and stared at the flowers. She's always loved them, for they reminded her of  purity and something akin to the innocence of children, even though I have no idea how she manages to see so much within a mere flower. I remember when we were small and she often went to the garden to see the dew that had formed in the early dawn and which was hanging on the petals of various flowers, her favourite being roses. She used to yell happily that the roses resembled to coloured glass with tears marring its surface. Profound, isn't it? My sister has always been a very mature person, however, I agree with you that she has her moments of immaturity.    

            "Emeraude? Where's the kitchen?" Umi asked from the doorway. I walked to her and motioned for her to follow me. We walked in silence, for Hikaru had decided to go to the veranda, the place she suddenly had named her own. I didn't really mind, it was not my favourite place, after all. 

            "Here," I offered a glass of water to Umi. She accepted it and sipped some of it, tasting the liquid. I frowned. Taste water? Who does this? 

            "What?" she asked me, eying me suspiciously. I shrugged, with nothing witty to retort. She placed the now empty glass on the counter and rested her hands behind her back. She sighed and flipped some strands of hair out of her face. 

            "If you're still mad at me about the other day, I'm sorry," she started, and I would have cried out loud that this girl had recovered from a certain madness which had made her speak nonsense – I would have said this, I swear – when she continued, "but I care about Fuu, so just don't interfere too much."

            Do you know when you see a huge lake with crystalline water in a hot summer day? What would one do when setting one's eyes upon it? Fly towards it and jump into the water, right? Well, now you can see why I suddenly felt something snap inside of me, because this turned into something awfully funny – dark humour, I must say. This girl was telling me that it was okay befriending her friend but that I couldn't thrive for anything else, for anything deeper or meaningful. In other words, being a best friend or a possible boyfriend was out of the question.

            I laughed. Oh yes, I did, I started laughing out loud, shocking this girl as my laughter permeated the air and shook the walls with its intensity. She shut her mouth, cleaned her dress from any dirt it had – none at all – and walked back to the living-room, looking just as fine and regal as she had always looked. Just like a queen. Before she could escape me, I caught her wrist and took her protesting form to my bedroom. 

            She yelled at me when I tossed her to my bed, her long blue hair flying in the air, creating the illusion of water falling around her. As I approached her lithe form, eyes ablaze and posture as stiff as a stone, she shook with anticipation and fear, widening her own eyes and placing her hands protectively over her chest. Her heart pulsed quickly as with each step, I got nearer to her. Her breathing was rapid and hard, and when I was near enough, I smirked evilly, showing my pure white teeth in the process.

            She squeaked and trembled, blanching considerably. 

            Have I already told you how much I enjoy setting fear on other people? No? Well, now you know this little secret of mine. And I am enjoying immensely this sight right in front of me.

I licked my lips and reached the bed. I crawled on it until I was extremely near her and then, I moved my body until it was positioned above hers. I lowered my head until my lips brushed her ears, and slowly, I opened my mouth. My breath tingled her sensitive skin and she bit her lip, hard. I only smiled. 

            "Do you have any idea of how you make me feel?" I asked huskily, my voice as low and rough as I could muster. She shook her head slowly. She lifted her eyes and met mine. Blue met gold, the perfect match for a sunny day. I smirked and lowered my face once more, until our noses touched each other, and only one centimetre separated our humid lips. I placed my hands over her shoulders, massaging the soft flesh beneath my hands. 

            "Do you want to know?" I drawled sexily. She nodded faintly and I grinned inwardly. 

            It was time for the show. 

TBC

Response to Reviews:

Crazyicetenshi: Lol, yeah, a jealous Ferio is always fun to read, isn't it? Fuu/Eagle is also nice, but now, I am going to centre the story on Fuu/Ferio. Thanks for the review!

Sweety: Hey, girl! Don't worry, Fuu and Ferio will end up together, I promise. This is a Fuu/Ferio fic, after all and yes, they are a cute couple. My favourite MKR couple, in fact. And c'mon, Brazil is certainly a beautiful country, I live there as well! Lol. 

Alimoe =0D: Lol, girl, your review just made me laugh and bright my day. The chapter had some hilarious moments, so I think you had gotten the right idea of the chapter. Well, let's see if this chapter is as funny as the previous one, neh? Oh, anf you'll certainly get shocked when you reach the end of this chapter, because it will get darker...or should I say limey? Lol.

Sprout: You're welcome, and heré chapter eight! Yay!

Sylversuicune: Thanks for the compliment, and here's the next chapter!

Misanagi: Lol, well, what can I say? Chapter eight, here we go!

Evanscences: Thank you for your kind words and here's chapter eight. 

Hikaru29: Lol. Yup, Ferio's messing with Fuu's head, and it is always fun to see it. I am in a good mood right now, so I'll think about giving Fuu a nice ending. I wouldn't want to see many people crying were she to die, neh? Besides... Fuu and Ferio are sooooo cute together!! 

Liadel:***smiles*** I love Fuu as well, and here's the next chapter!!

Xinderella: Thanks for your kind words and here's the next chapter. Oh, and I am always willing to hear constructive criticism, and thanks for your advice. I used a spellchecker for this chapter, but it only corrected spelling mistakes. Do you know any program which corrects grammas mistakes as well? If you do, please tell me where I can get, it, please? Thanks for the review!!

And now, I wish you all a late Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year!! May everyone have their wishes come true and may we all have peace in 2004. 

Love, 

Sissi 


	9. Chapter Nine

Searching for a New Heart

By: Sissi

Disclaimer: MKR is not mine

Chapter Nine

            Time stopped at that moment. I stood there, grinning devilishly at her, flashing my white teeth at her horror-stricken face as her hands clenched tightly the blanket underneath us, so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. No sound reached the bedroom, and I felt like this was it, this was the end of the world, and the devil would rise from Hell and condemn human beings for all their bad deeds since they were created; all the pollution we have spread on the planet, all the degraded soils, the extinction of many rare animals, and the destruction of many ecosystems. As if it weren't enough to frighten us, long, red and hot flames would erupt from the soil and soak the blue sky with hues of red. The colour of blood and of love. We would run in all directions, trying to save our meaningless lives, screaming because the fear and despair would be too great to hold these emotions inside ourselves, when there would be no escape, we would all die for all the bad things we have done, for they were sins we would never be able to erase. They would forever be imprinted in the planet's history, and... 

            ... And I am being too melodramatic. Sorry. Let's return to the story.

            But, as soon as time froze, it returned to normal, and I could hear the traffic jam outside my home, laughter coming from the living-room, probably from Hikaru and my sister, because Zagato doesn't usually laugh that loud, and music pouring from my neighbor's stereo system. Umi tried to distance herself from me, but I noticed her movement from the corner of my eye, and I quickly approached her, moving my body until it was touching hers again. Oh no, my dear, you are not going to escape from me, you will suffer, either from pain or pleasure, I don't know. Oh my goodness, I think I'm a maniac, what am I going to do?  

            Nothing, I guess.  

            She was the one who told me she wanted to know what I felt around her, so don't think I was being mean when I grasped her shoulders tightly and placed my lips near her ear, blowing at her earlobes once in a while as I breathed deeply, preparing myself for the big revelation. Umi stiffened at the contact, her hands still grasping my shoulders, trying to prevent me from being too intimate. 

            Which, of course, was a futile attempt. Women... they think they can stop a man whenever they can, when in reality, we, men are the ones who have the control in most situation. I shook my head mentally and kept smirking at my victim. I licked my lips one last time and opened my mouth, letting the tip of my tongue tease the skin of her ear. She shivered, and I could feel her heat radiating the room.

            "YOU MAKE ME MAD!!" I screamed into her ear and she yelped in pain, pushing me hard on the chest until I fell on my back, my body being tossed off the bed and hitting the ground hard, my butt killing me as the impact of my fall finally reached my brain. I massaged my bruised skin, yet could not stop smirking as I watched a furious Umi with one hand holding her injured ear while the other one got hold of a book, which was on the a nightstand, and lifted it threateningly in my direction. I could clearly see the title of the book, and I could not help myself smiling at the irony of the situation, for the book was War and Peace. 

            I inhaled deeply and grinned, and this triggered the war which ensued seconds later. I would say milliseconds, but I wasn't counting at the time, so I'm not sure. Let's say the entire ordeal happened so fast a person wouldn't even have time to blink. Yes, I think this is the best description of time for the situation. Now, let's move on with the story, right at where I stopped. 

            The book was thrown right into my face, and I dodged it in time, moving my head to the right. I stopped massaging my hip and stood up. Umi kept glaring at me, her blue eyes sending me a clear message of a future painful death. I shrugged, lifting my right hand and forming a 'V' with my index and middle fingers. My trademark sign of victory, not that anyone cares.  

            "Yahhh!!" Umi yelled, grabbing a pillow and running in my direction. She ran as fast as she could, and due to my shock – I haven't ever seen a girl lose her composure before – I stood there, paralyzed right on my spot, not being able to move. The impact came soon after, with an enraged Umi using the pillow as a sword and plunging it into my stomach. I felt the air in my lungs leave me and I fell on my back, once again. Umi fell on top of me, heaving heavily, and started punching me. I grasped her wrists and with the other hand, pulled her off me. I moved my body until I was on top of her and settled my eyes on her. Her forehead was damp with sweat and her eyes had tinges of red. It was a very scary picture and I gulped, even though the fight was making me feel lightheaded. Wow, I had never though such a fight could make my body produce so much adrenaline! 

            "Who's winning now?" I asked her, teasing her. I could not help, this girl had almost beaten me to a pulp and this was my chance to retaliate. Yeah, who's the boss here, baby? I would do my dance of victory, but I don't think this is the right moment. 

            Anyway, my question, instead of shocking her and maybe paralyzing her, giving me time to attack, only did the contrary, much to my dismay; it fueled her to the point she used her bent legs and placed them on my stomach, and using her entire strength, she straightened them and made me fly towards the other side of the room. She stood up, placing a few loose tresses behind her ear, grabbed the pillow once again and was so concentrated on attacking me that she didn't notice that I had also taken hold of two pillows and had placed one in front of my stomach, as a shield, while the other one was much in the same gesture as Umi's, lifted in the air, ready to strike the enemy like a sword. 

            Umi's pillow hit my shield and I had to plant me feet firmly on the ground so I wouldn't move too much from my original spot. I took this as my opportunity and hit the top of her head with the pillow, and she fell to her knees as I forced my hand to push her down. I was ready to give a step back and maybe start another attack for I do not strike fallen enemies when she saw my movement and stretched out her leg, and doing an arc with it, her shin hit my ankle and I fell on my butt. Again. I yelped in pain and rapidly placed a pillow under me. I started analyzing my fallen enemy, who was still on her knees, panting and eyeing her surroundings, looking for more weapons with which she could harm me. I narrowed my eyes, and when the pain subsided, I grabbed the pillow underneath me and walked to her. Well, I stalked over to where she was, to be more precise. She clenched her fists and straightened her jaw. Her narrowed eyes, much like my own, were analyzing each other's movements. She was a formidable fighter, I had to admit, but I would never allow myself to lose. Not to her, not to anyone else. 

            I approached her until we were separated by only fifteen centimeters. She moved her legs much in the same way as before, trying to hit my ankle and make me fall again, but I learned my lesson. Especially when it is a past mistake, and this time, I jumped in the air. Umi widened her eyes and stood immobile as she watched my body fly in the air, stay there for a few seconds – which, to me, were amazing seconds for I felt like there was no gravity at all – and then my feet touch the ground graciously. Yes, note the adverb, I did touch the ground much in the same manner a swan swims in a lake. Swans are elegant animals, aren't they? Because this was probably one of the reasons the play Swan Lake was created.  Anyway, when I was on the ground again, I placed my hands on her shoulders, throwing the pillow away, and forced her down until her back touched the ground with a thump. She frowned, trying to pretend she had felt nothing, though I knew she had felt, even if slightly, the feeling of defeat. Okay, not defeat, I was merely joking. She probably felt pain. Are you happy now? See? I am an honest fellow; I should even receive a medal for this fact. Oh yeah, I really should.

            Before I could utter a word, she had already recovered her senses and took hold of my thrown pillow. Using it, she threw it in my face, making me distracted for a while. Using this moment, she pulled me off of her and started hitting me with the pillow she had thrown at me. When she grabbed it, I don't know. Probably when I saw little yellow stars floating right in front of my eyes and around my head. The strange fact was that I hadn't spotted the moon, but I think it was a moonless night. As the blows continued, white feathers started to drop to the ground. This girl was destroying my pillow! 

            "No!" I yelled, and when she was going to hit me again, I bent my knees and she missed her target. I placed my hands on her waist and lifted her thin body up. I started to whirl her and me around like crazy, with the eyes wide open, not wanting to lose the sight of a sick Umi, who indeed, looked a bit green. She clenched her teeth and kept her pose of seriousness, but as I kept whirling around, I could feel her hands weaken and her face cringe as she couldn't take it anymore.

            I ran with a sick Umi to the nearest bathroom and left her there, closing the door behind me. I heard her gasp, pant, sound of something falling into the water and then... Noises of an angry Umi shouting at herself and blaming me for the situation. Ah, this is the song of victory, and while no one could see me, I did my victory dance, with the trademark 'V' sign and all, to my ghost public. I am too good, aren't I? 

            The door opened and I set my features to a scowl. If she wanted to keep fighting, it was okay for me. I would fight till the end. I am a fighter. But, if she wanted truce...

            "I give up." She mumbled, sweat trailing down her face. She cringed when she licked her lips. I would have frowned, but I couldn't help smirking. 

            I grinned and patted her shoulder. "I knew you would make the right decision."          

            "Keep dreaming, you fool," she muttered under her breath, "I'm only doing this because I'm tired". I shook my head good-naturedly. She was quite nice, but I still like Fuu better. Umi's got such a temper. I can't believe she is friends with such a sweet girl like Fuu. Oh well... if people say that the opposites attract for lovers, why not for friends?

            I led her to the kitchen where we both filled glasses with water and drank the precious liquid with one single gulp. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, making Umi eye me reproachfully. I shrugged, making her ire return. Oh Gods, I can't believe I've done what I did. Bad, bad move, couldn't have done worse. Am I the most stupid person in the world or what?

            "Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you for some time now. Where have you guys been?" Hikaru asked us, poking her head inside the kitchen, smiling as she saw a piece of cake on the kitchen table. I nodded my head and she grinned, settling herself on a chair and eating a piece of it. 

            "We've been... doing exercise, right?" I answered/asked, directing my somewhat lie to Umi. She stared intently at the floor, then at the tiles of the kitchen and finally sighed, nodding her head. 

            "Cool. I'm going to the living-room now. Emeraude was showing me some photos. You were really cute when small, Ferio," Hikaru commented casually. I gasped, staring at her, baffled. Umi started to laugh, placing a hand over her lips. I turned my attention to the blue-haired girl, glaring daggers at her. She lifted her left hand, which was free, and made the victory sign, MY trademark sign. What the Hell...?! 

            "Well, see you later, guys," Hikaru said, running to the other room. Umi shook her head, still smiling. Then, she calmed down, inhaled deeply and motioned for me to sit across from her, on the other side of the table. I did as she asked, not because I wanted to obey her, but because we had a serious issue between us, and it was better we sorted it out as soon as possible. 

            Umi cleared her throat, and then, she narrowed her eyes. "You may have won this battle, but not this war."

            I snorted. I mean, come on, I can't believe what this girl is saying! She thinks she's still got a chance against me?  Besides, what does she have to intrude her friend's love life for? It's not like it is her business, right? I crossed my arms and told her it was none of her business. Go Ferio! Should I dance once again? 

            "Actually, it is. She's one of my best friends, and she doesn't need you in her life." 

            "Oh, excuse me, but how do you know? You're not Fuu, are you? Perhaps I'm talking to her twin or something, or maybe the Fuu I know is not Fuu, but Umi, or..." I replied. This truly pissed her off, and she forcefully placed the palms of her hands on the table, standing up and leaning her body over me. I didn't change my expression and eyed her coolly. 

            "Stop joking! This is serious!"

            This was my time to get angry and I did the same thing as Umi. I placed my hands on the table, stood up, and now we were staring at each other's eyes. We weren't blinking at all; it might even be considered a contest. Who blinks first loses the game.

            "So am I! You can't say what your friend wants or doesn't want, 'cause you're NOT her! Got it or are you plain stupid?" 

            "You jerk! You've just met her and you think you've got the right to think her world revolves around you? Well, you're wrong. She doesn't love or like you, she's being merely friendly towards you. Eagle is her BOYFRIEND, not you, got it? Besides, you're only playing with her, so quit it now, did you hear me?"

            I hissed, very angry now. I'm one of those guys who believes one should never hurt a girl – hey, I hit her with a pillow which technically doesn't hurt, only surprises you -  but I was so near to forgetting this that I had to avert my eyes so I would not see her and punch her. The nerve of this girl! I clenched my teeth, barely suppressing all my anger and ire. 

            "What? I've discovered your real reasons, right?"

            This was it. I couldn't take it anymore, she was saying I'm one of those playboys who makes out with girls and then never calls back. Well, I'm not one of them and never will be.

            I slapped her. 

            "You think you know me?" I asked her trembling frame. Good, she knows who's in the control here, "Well, you don't, 'cause I'm not one of those guys. I DO like Fuu. I'm not sure if it can be called love, but I like her, I enjoy her company, I find her one of the most beautiful, caring and courageous people I've ever met, and if you keep saying this shit, I'll forget you're a girl and truly hit you." I finished my sentence, my entire body trembling as my emotions were poured out, all my anger, ire, confusion, everything.

            "And if you keep telling me not to approach her, I won't obey you. Why would I? You don't have the authority; you're not her family or a relative. You're only a friend. I don't even think you should be called a friend of hers, choosing what's best for her without even considering her own opinion. What a poor excuse for a friend..." I snarled this last statement, sitting once again, and waiting for a response, which came, but not in the form I had expected. 

            Umi started to cry. Her mouth opened and no sound came. Slowly, she slumped down on her seat, placed her face between her hands and let the sobs take control of her body. Cool, transparent liquid trailed down her cheeks, meeting the bottom of her chin and falling on the table, creating pools of crystalline water. 

            I felt like shit.  

            Suddenly, as her cries started to increase in intensity, she raised her face and stared at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were red as all the blood of her body was being sent to her face. Her left cheek was redder than normal with a hand imprint. I felt guilt swirl inside of me, poisoning my heart with regret. I truly felt bad, but now, it was done. She pointed a finger at my face, hic-cupped, and started to mumble and stammer. It was hard to understand what she said, the words were glued together, some others had lost syllables and other gained new ones.                

            "...I w-was the one w-who was there wi-with her when she f-fainted at school one day, du-during P.E... I w-was the one w-who was there w-when her parents t-told her a-about h-her heart problem!!"

            I sighed. This was not what I had expected from this confrontation. I had thought we would talk like grown people, yet instead, this is a complete mess. A complete chaos.

            " Wait, calm down and then we'll talk and... heck, I don't even know what I am talking about!" I confessed, lifting my hands to the ceiling and surrendering to chaos, to despair, to whatever it was. I sighed, rubbing my forehead, trying to understand what was happening. It was all so damn confusing!

            We stayed in silence for long minutes. Her crying subsided, and slowly, we found ourselves in a somewhat friendly silence. Umi placed her hands on the table, rubbing them to comfort herself. I preferred observing the kitchen, noticing for the first time how the light filtered through the blue curtains placed in front of the windows, and the blue colour would reflect on the white tiles, creating an ethereal picture which looked alive when there was wind for it would shift the curtains and, consequently, make the blue colour move once in a while, in an hypnotizing movement, just like the waves of the ocean. The table between Umi and me was made of wood, and it allowed six people to dine at the same time. Usually, it was only me, Emeraude and my parents, but now, with only the two of us, it looked quite too big for so many people. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, blowing away the green bangs which were glued to my forehead – the sweat hadn't evaporated completely yet. 

            Umi cleared her throat. It reminded me of what had happened previously, and instinctively, I braced myself for her next words. I was kind of afraid of what would come, I could get angry again, and I didn't know if I would have enough self-control to not hit her. 

            "It all started... two years ago." Umi said, sighing and standing up so she could get more water. She walked to the refrigerator, took out a big jar and poured water in her empty glass. She swirled the liquid for some time, watching the waves created by her motions and gulped half of it. She licked her lips, watching the liquid instead of me, and then, she went back to her seat.

            "She was healthy, or apparently, looked healthy. During a P.E. class, the teacher asked us to play soccer. Fuu usually was the goalkeeper, but that day, our team decided that she should change her role, just to change a little from the routine. So, after fifteen minutes of game, she suddenly fell to the ground, clutching her shirt, exactly where her heart would be. The teacher called an ambulance and we all went to the hospital, trying to learn what the problem was. I was so scared that she would die..." 

            Umi sniffed, and stopped, breathing deeply. I could see a single tear escape from her eye and trail down her cheek. She straightened her back, and gazed intently at me. She would continue her story. 

            "Her parents told me and Hikaru, Fuu's best friends, that she was born with a problem in her heart. The arteries and veins were too fragile and were almost closed, meaning that there wasn't sufficient blood running through her body. Fuu needed a heart transplant then, but a heart transplant is already very hard, so imagine one for a baby. Her parents had no idea of what to do, so the chief surgeon, not knowing what else to do, inserted catheters which opened the veins and arteries, letting more quantity of blood to flow. As time passed, - one or two years - the tissue around these devices scarred, so her vessels haven't grown in proportion to her body, and now Fuu doesn't receive enough blood to do the easiest physical exercise. It was okay for light exercises, but that PE class was too much and has damaged the scars and that's why she needs this heart transplant." 

            She sighed, and reclined her head. 

            "What about me? What do I have to do with all of this?" I asked her, understanding Fuu's situation, but still not getting why I couldn't stay with her. 

            "When she learned about this two years ago, she was devastated. She wouldn't be able to have a normal life. We were all sad, had no idea of what to do. She was placed in this hospital, with no hope at all, and then, she met this other patient, Eagle. His case was considered lost, and yet, he had never lost hope. As time passed, they became great friends, and one day, he was cured. It was a miracle. And Fuu clung to him as if he could help her with her heart problem, and as their friendship got even stronger, they started to feel things for each other. And that's how they started dating."

            "I see..."

            "So, please, I know Fuu's fond of you, and... I think it's all a phase. Eagle has always helped her, and she became happy again once they started dating, and I want him near her, because they were fit for each other. They are perfect, and they care very much for each other. He's her anchor to this life. Do you get the idea of how important he is to her? And she is so dear to him..."

            "I get the idea and..." I could not say it, I could not, even though I knew that this was the best thing to do. Now I understood why Umi wanted me out of Fuu's life. Eagle represented life and hope to Fuu, and this was, actually, all that mattered. I closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind. My heart beat as quickly as possible, and suddenly, I felt very cold. Cold and lonely. The sun which was shining in my sky was suddenly clouded by dark clouds, and everything turned dark. Perhaps this trip to Brazil would cheer me up. 

            At this moment, I wish I were very selfish so I could not take heed of Umi's words and keep with my plan of, maybe, in the future, becoming Fuu's boyfriend, but I am not this type of person. I care about other people, and Fuu... she means a lot to me, even though we've only met for a week now. She somehow makes me feel better, as if I still have time to be a better man and I want to keep feeling like this. But, this is impossible, right? 

            I would give her up, and this saddened me. Sometimes, I think I am the person with the worst luck in the world. Okay, it's not that bad, for I met a wonderful person, met Hikaru who's an awesome girl, and well, Umi was a nice girl because she truly cared for her friends. I could feel my chest hurt. Someone was clutching my heart so hard that I could barely breathe. 

            I sound like a girl, revealing my feelings to the world, but I can't help it. The pain is too much, and the only way I know to make matters easier is by telling my situation to my friends, and anyone who has endured me long enough is a friend of mine. So, I thank you. Should I hug you as well? Nah, I would be called a gay by doing this, and we wouldn't want this, would we? Of course not! 

            "Can I," please, tell me yes, I can, please, I told myself, clutching desperately to a thin thread which was wrapped around my and Fuu's finger, "at least, stay friends with her?"

            "I...I don't know if this is a good idea," Umi replied, not looking directly at my eyes. I nodded my head. Of course, why would she let us stay together, if only as friends? Yes, fate did hate me, I can only guess I have done something awfully terrible in my previous life, and now, I was paying for it. Perhaps, if I hadn't stolen that candy when I was seven... 

 "But, I'll give it a shot. But, just friends, okay?"

            "Yes, only friends, I promise!" I spoke loudly and quickly, barely believing what I heard. I felt this huge urge to kiss her, but instead, I stood up, walked to her and hugged her until she started punching lightly on my chest, and with a strangled voice, pleaded with me to release her for she was breathless. And almost boneless as well. I was going to release her when a golden head poked inside the kitchen door and pink lips formed a knowingly 'O'.   

            "It's not what you think!" Both Umi and I shouted at once in unison. Emeraude eyed me and then Umi, and with a naughty smirk, left us alone, not before turning off the lights. 

            "It's always better in the dark," she said in a very sweet voice. Umi and I both blanched. Did she say what I think she said? 

            Time suddenly stopped. Again.   

            TBC

A/N: Big thanks to Kyaa Kyaff who beta-read this piece of work. You rock!

Response to reviews

Xinderella: thank you for that piece of information, I will certainly check it out. About Ferio and his strange behaviour... as you could have already seen, he wasn't crazy or anything of the sort, he was merely teasing Umi, trying to "punish" her. Don't worry, I would never make him forget about Fuu. This is a F/F fic, after all. 

Hikaru_29: Thank you for the compliments ^_^ and I hope you've enjoyed reading this new chapter which must have answered most of your questions ( or maybe not... ). This is a F/F fic, don't worry, I'm just playing with the characters to have some fun, even though I am a huge fan of alternate pairings. Anyways, I hope you've had a wonderful New Year as well. 

CrazyIceTenshi: Lol, thanks for your review, and no, Ferio's not mad, he was just teasing Umi. She's a tough girl, that's why he had to resort to drastic measures with her. It was the only way to scare her, believe me. Don't worry about your rambling, I find it quite fun to read your comments. ^_^

Kaze: Thank you very much for your kind words, I am really pleased to know you're enjoying this story and my writing style.  It was hard in the beginning to write this fic, because I had never tried to write something with a character's point of view, but I am glad that people have received this fic quite well. I try my best to make this story realistic and in character, even though Ferio is very different from the one in the series. He's more sarcastic, more mature, with lots of opinion about the world. I try to add his opinions in the story, to make it more personal, and I think this was what called your attention, at least, it called my beta-reader's attention^_^ . I can't promise a happy ending, but I will certainly think about it. Actually, I already know what the end of this story will be like, but I can't tell it to anyone. But, relax, it will be a good one. Hopefully. ^_~

Bunny Fuu Fuu: Thanks for the review, and yes, it was quite a twist, wasn't it? I don't actually like the pairing Ferio/Umi, even though I like Fuu/Eagle. But, this is a F/F fic, so I will tell Ferio that he can't cheat on Fuu. He's got a naughty brain, ya know. Lol.

Liadel: Lol, I can see you're really pissed off, but don't worry, this chapter probably has calmed down your anger. Ferio hasn't forgotten about Fuu, he was just trying to "persuade" Umi with an odd tactic. 

Kyaa Kyaff: Thank you girl for your review, and yes, I know how much you've enjoyed the last chapter. It was a really interesting twist, wasn't it? ^_~


End file.
